The New Girl At Bloors
by xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx
Summary: Summer had a perfect life, until she found out her endowment.Now she has to leave her family and friends behind to go to Bloors.But when she meets Manfred, her whole life spirals out of balance.She must make a choice.Should she trust him or is he trouble?
1. First Day

**Disclaimer:**

No. I don't own Charlie Bone or any characters apart from Summer and Andrew. This is my first Fanfiction Story. Hope you like it! :D

Chapter One – First Day

I stared straight past Dr. Bloor, through the large window behind him. Luckily, he was too busy discussing some crap I didn't give a shit about to notice my inattention. Outside, I could see students beginning to appear, and making their way through the sturdy, iron gates that sealed them from the fresh outdoors. I sighed impatiently as I swung my legs backward and forth out of boredom.

It was Monday morning and my mother had enrolled me into Bloor's Academy. I was 16 years old and endowed. It was my first day here. The worst day of my life. Bloor's was a school for gifted and talented children in Art, Music and Drama, but it was also a place for s_pecial _children. Freaks like me. I stared at the cold, empty office of Dr. Bloor. The room was huge. There were books crammed in every space available in the many bookcases. At the back of the room, was his desk, where we were sitting. There were files and random sheets of paper scattered all over it and a small lamp. Behind the desk, was a very big, leather black chair, with Dr. Bloor sitting on it. Dr. Bloor was a tall, intimidating character. He had grey hair and a moustache. His voice was loud and threatening and his eyes were dark. He looked middle-aged, and seemed like a quite unfriendly man. But most of the kids here seemed pretty scared of his son, from what I heard.

So how did I end up in this school for freaks? It all started a week ago. I was cooking dinner for the first time in ages. I was a crap chef, and I already set off the fire alarm twice in less than half an hour. It was a false alarm though. When I finally managed to get everything under control, I ran upstairs quickly to grab a hair band to tie up my long chestnut brown hair. As I passed the corridor, I peeked through each room. My mother was resting on the king-sized bed in her own room and my little sister, Amie, was playing with her dolls on the floor in her room. I dashed into my bedroom and grabbed a purple hair band from the desk. Whilst I tried to tie up my hair, so it didn't fall in the way, I sprinted back down the spiral staircase to check on dinner. It was then, right there in the kitchen that my whole future went down the drain. I sat on a stool, keeping a watchful eye on dinner, when all of a sudden, the flame on the cooker started to dance vigorously. I jumped up, causing the stool to fall to the floor. I turned the cooker off, but for some reason the flame didn't go out. It was like someone was controlling it, I tried to waft it away, but the flame reacted by growing bigger and spreading across the counter. I started to panic as I tried to waft the fire away more roughly. Big mistake. Or was it? My hand caught in the fire by my carelessness. I flinched back and immediately shut my honey-brown eyes, expecting to feel an immense amount of pain. Nothing. Not even a sting. I slowly opened my eyes again. My palms were hot. I looked down at them and screamed. My ear-splitting cry sent my mother and sister sprinting down the stairs. I was aware of an annoying, high-pitched beep ringing through my ears. The fire alarm. Mum and Amie burst through the door and gasped. There was a loud thud as mum fainted, but I was too preoccupied with the flames dancing around in my palms to rush to her aid. Amie ran to get the telephone and dialled the number for the fire brigade and the other things needed. All the time I stared in horror at the flames. _I_ was controlling them! "Summer! Your hands are one fire!" Amie yelled through tears. I finally looked up to see Amie staring at me like I was a freak show. I looked from her to mum and back, before ordering Amie to get a glass of water. _I wish the fire would die down. I'm scared._ Immediately, as if it heard my wish, the orange, flickering flames started to disappear. My head snapped up as I followed the direction of Amie's bloodcurdling shriek. A massive blob of water was floating in mid-air. Slowly the blob crept closer towards me. Just when I thought the blob of water was going to engulf me, it stopped and hovered in front of me as if waiting for a command. I stared mesmerized by the things I saw. Then 3 things all happened at once.

The blob of water exploded and splattered the floor with cold, wet liquid.

I strong wind hit me as rocks tumbled by my side, hovering in the air.

The sound of fire engine startled me, as most of the floor burst into flames.

That night was a night that I never forgot. My mother found out I was descended from a master of all 4 elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. She believed I was too, and as always, she was completely right. She dragged me to my personal hell, taking me away from my friends and family and placing me in a strange, big boarding school.


	2. Who's Manfred?

**Disclaimer:**

**No. I don't own Charlie Bone or any characters apart from Summer and Andrew.**

**I HATE MICROSOFT WORD… sometimes.**

**Me: Why Hello Bill Gates**

**Bill: Hi…**

**Me: Soo…**

**Bill: … Yes…?**

**Me: …**

**Bill: … **

**Me: I HATE MICROSOFT!**

**Bill: *Gasp***

**To Be Continued.**

Chapter 2 – Who's Manfred?

"Okay, so here is your timetable. You should find your way around pretty easily, but I have told some of the other students to help you if you're lost. I hope you begin to like this fantastic school." Dr. Bloor said enthusiastically as he led me outside. _Yeah right. _I smiled as convincingly as I could. It was lucky I was a good actress. They put me in the Drama Department because of this. I stood in the middle of the playground, with my schedule stuck under my nose. First we had assembly._ Fantastic. _The second class I had was English. _Oh great, English… _I scanned my timetable and studied it carefully, so I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck under my nose all day. Today was going to be one hell of a boring day. I hated half of the lessons I had. The only thing I looked forward to was my Drama lesson, which thankfully was my first lesson. Something to look forward to then. I loved acting. It was something I was actually really good at.

"Hey..." a soft voice greeted me as I turned around to meet a beautiful blond-haired boy smiling down at me and gazing at me with his mesmerizing pale blue eyes.

"Are you new here? You look a little lost." He continued.

I gawked at his perfect features and blushed.

" Erm… Yeah…" I replied, starstruck. He must've thought I was a total loser and a freak, all of which I tick boxes for. As long as nobody finds out my endowment, I'm safe. I looked up at him again to see him laughing softly to himself.

"I'm Andrew Wilson." he greeted, "and you are…?"

"Summer Anderson, I'm in the Drama Department." I finally managed to find the right words.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled warmly at me. I noticed most of the other students had gone inside. We were one of the only ones left lingering around.

"So you're in the Drama department? So am I!"

"I'm glad I found at least _one _person in the same department as me!" I added jokingly, with a hint of relief. I was more serious than he thought. Andrew started walking towards the doors leading inside, as I followed him hesitantly.

"Come on, we're gonna be late! Then we're really in trouble. We wouldn't want to run into Manfred" He grasped my hand and gently pulled me inside.

"Who's Manfred?" I asked suspiciously. This _Manfred_ sounded like an important figure that everyone feared.

"You'll see…"


	3. Bad Start

**Disclaimer:**

**For maybe the last time I only own the characters Summer and Andrew. Nothing else.**

**Bill: You…Hate…Micro…Soft?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Bill: …**

**Me: …**

**Bill: …Okay!…**

**Me: Great, let's watch a scary movie now!**

Chapter 3 – Bad Start

Andrew led me to where my locker was, before taking me to the assembly hall. The gigantic hall was filled with hundreds of girls and boys wearing purple capes. Nearly all of them wore the same bored expression on their faces. I didn't blame them. Assembly was the most boring and slow thing in the world. As I looked around, I noticed that the age groups were very different. There were children aged from about ten to eighteen. We made our way to the benches on the fourth row. Assembly passed slowly as always. I nearly died of boredom. I wanted to scream and runaway from this dull place.

Andrew guided me to my next class after assembly was finally over. Mr Bateman was my teacher for Drama. I didn't get off to a very good start. I kept calling him Mr. Batman as opposed to Mr. Bateman. Luckily he wasn't one to hold a grudge. He actually laughed whenever I got his name wrong. Mr Bateman was a cheery looking man, who always smiled. He was quite young and handsome, with short, dark brown hair. Overall he was a great teacher.

Afterwards, we were allowed to go into the garden for some fresh air and a run. As I stepped outside, I felt a cold hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to meet Andrew and another girl with red hair.

"Hi, Summer. This is Claudia." He said, pointing to the red haired girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you" I smiled at the small girl. She looked younger than us, so I was surprised when she told me she was 16 years old and was in the Art Department.

We went to sit down with a group of other kids. Their ages varied between twelve and sixteen years old. Of them, I recognised a young girl also in Drama. She had purple hair and wore very high heels. I saw her acting and she was outstanding. She was better than all the kids older and more experienced than her.

"This is Olivia Vertigo." Andrew said, pointing at the purple haired girl. Olivia waved at me and gave me an encouraging smile. Andrew introduced me to everyone in the group. I only remembered Olivia, Claudia and a scruffy haired boy called Charlie.

Lessons went by slowly. I followed Andrew and Olivia to the purple canteen. The food was disgusting and bland. I missed the home-cooked meals back at home. I kept my eyes on my food. The rest of the day passed by. I went from room to room for lessons and to the canteen for tea. We were allowed to have a last run in the field before dark.


	4. First Encounter

**Disclaimer:**

**(This is kind of all true what I said about the movie)**

**Deep in the middle of the woods. Yes, very deep. Eating popcorn and watching… Paranormal Activity.**

**Me: Where did Bill go?**

**Movie: Something about…Ouija board…Markings…Katie…The other guy…**

**Me: WTF? Not scary…Crap Film…**

**Movie: Random footprints…Door slamming...Can't remember rest…**

**Me: This is NOT scary. Seriously? It actually looked good. But it's crap.**

**Movie: Picture in attic…Boring Stuff…Not Scary…**

**Me: What is this movie actually about?**

**Movie: I don't know…Abduction…Maybe…Demon…**

**Me: oh**

**Movie: Search Up…On Google…**

**Me: Damn…Missed the ending…Apparently it's really good…**

**Katie: Yeah apparently I'm like the killer.**

Chapter 4 – First Encounter

I followed Andrew to the dining-hall. It was massive. I noticed children in blue capes and others in green.

"This is when everyone in the school comes together for supper." Olivia told me. There were three very long tables with benches on either side. Blue capes were on the left, purple in the centre and green on the right. There was a prefect at each end serving the food. At the very end of the hall, the staff sat around a fourth table.

Andrew followed my gaze and explained, "That's the High Table."

I recognized Dr. Bloor sitting at the head of the High Table. He wore a black cape. The food tasted slightly better than the other meals. Soon, most of the children had finished supper.

"We have two hours of homework now. The endowed children have to work in the King's room." Olivia informed me.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Are you endowed?" Andrew asked me. His face looked fascinated. I nodded, as people within a three-feet radius turned to stare at me.

"What do you _do_?"

"Erm… I'll tell you another time. I'm trying to keep a low profile" I relied, carefully choosing my words.

"Sure, we understand"

After supper, children began to walk out the dining-hall and to their classrooms. I trailed behind Olivia, all the way to the King's room. When we went inside, I noticed Dr. Bloor standing inside. Olivia went to sit in her seat, leaving a seat next to her saved for me, whilst Dr. Bloor beckoned for me to come to him.

"This is Summer Anderson. She is one of the endowed." Dr. Bloor boomed to the whole class. _Well obviously._ "She can control the four elements."

My face went into total shock._ Shit. _ He wasn't supposed to say that. _So much for keeping a low profile! _I became aware of a few heads snap up in interest. _Wonderful._

I took my seat next to Olivia; feeling lots of pairs of eyes watch me as Dr. Bloor walked out of the King's room. I kept my head down until I was sure nobody was staring. Five minutes later, whilst everyone was working, I looked up to glance at the people in the room. Some of them I remembered, like Charlie and a girl with long, pale hair called Emma. I sat between Olivia and a boy slightly younger than me called Tancred. Tancred had electrified yellow hair and round eyes. I was then that I first saw_ him. _He sat at the head of the table, watching my every move. He looked a lot like Dr. Bloor but younger and more handsome. He had penetrating eyes. They were coal-black and frightening. He kept the same expression on his face. His stare was cold. I looked away quickly.

"Who's_ that_?" I whispered to Olivia. She looked up and following my gaze. She instantly looked back down, as I copied her.

"That's Manfred Bloor. He's the head boy and Dr. Bloor's son. You really don't want to get on the bad side of him although most people already have. He has the power to hypnotise people, sometimes even permanently."

I peered through the gaps in my hair to check if it was safe to look. Manfred was focusing on his work.

"He look's a little…older than us" I struggled to find the right words.

"He's eighteen."

I tried to carry on with my work, but I couldn't concentrate. I missed home. I missed my family and friends. I missed my bedroom. I missed my iPod.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, as an electrical current passed through my body. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"I'm so sorry" the boy called Tancred apologised. I turned to look at him. He shuffled his chair as far away as possible from me.

"It's okay." I mumbled. Everyone was still staring at me until finally Manfred told them to get on with their work. When the clock chimed eight o' clock, we were allowed to leave. I was the first one out the door.

"Come on. The dormitories are this way." Olivia was already ten paces ahead of me.

There were six beds, place close to each other on both sides of the long room.

I unpacked my bag and changed into my pyjamas. I hopped into the narrow bed covered in a tartan blanket. There was a chair at the end of each bed and small cabinet against the wall between them. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, despite the hard, uncomfortable shape of the bed.


	5. He Speaks?

Disclaimer:

**Hahahahaha! Okay. I promise to stop with the shitty Bill Gates stuff. Nope, I don't own Charlie Bone. I own only the characters: Summer, Andrew and Claudia.**

Chapter 5 – He Speaks?

I woke up with the sound of someone calling my name.

"Summer! Wake UP!" I opened my eyes to meet Olivia perched on the end of my bed, pulling the covers of me.

I grudgingly sat up, leaning against the wall. Then I remembered where I was. _Damn._ I couldn't face another day at Bloor's.

"Hurry up or you'll get no breakfast!" Olivia warned. Her tone intended that she was serious. She was already dressed. Her purple cape matched her purple stilettos and her hair was in neat red and black locks. Behind her stood Claudia. Her straight, red hair was let down similar to her long green cape. I hastily jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. After finally throwing on some clothes and shoes and my cape, I chased after Olivia for breakfast.

My second day at Bloor's was pretty much exactly the same as the first day. It was better because I managed to find a few of my classes and the canteen on my own. It was better because I managed to put names to faces. It was better because less people stared at me. It was worse because I kept getting called up for an answer in class when I wasn't paying attention. It was worse because Tancred kept electrocuting me. And it was worse because Manfred never kept his fearsome eyes off me.

I managed to get through the rest of the week without any trouble. It was Thursday afternoon, and we were outside in the garden for break. I sat with quite a few people today, including Olivia, Andrew, Claudia, Charlie and Fidelio. We sat under the big, oak tree, secluded from everyone else, although we could see the shapes of they're bodies. I peered around the field, whilst the others were talking amongst themselves.

"They must be up to something, and whatever it is, it's definitely something serious." Charlie said, with a very serious expression on his face. I looked back at Charlie and his eyes showed the slightest hint of fear, which sent shivers down my spine. I had to glance at something else to distract myself. I scanned the whole field cautiously three times.

Then I saw _him._ And he obviously saw me. Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. His eyes were highly intimidating. They read dangerous and deadly. I was screaming 'Danger' in my head. I was screaming to turn around and run away before it was too late. I quickly dropped my head and let my hair cover my face.

"So Summer, Do you mind me asking what you _do?_"

"Huh? Erm…What?" I snapped back into reality. Andrew was talking to me. I hope he didn't notice who I was looking at.

"Your endowment." He explained. They all stared at me, waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath. I might as well tell him. I'm sure the whole world knows by now.

"I can control the four elements…" They still sat there, waiting for more information. "Erm…Yeah…Water, Earth, Fire and Air." I tried to sound casual to cover up what happened before.

"Oh" was all he said. He was still smiling at me. Andrew was a great friend; someone I could trust and I could get along with easily. I beamed back at him.

The boys all got up and paced inside to get something. They were going to play a prank on someone, but I wasn't paying much attention to the conversion so I missed a lot of details. By the time they were gone, it was only Claudia, Olivia, Emma and me left. Immediately the other three became engrossed in a conversation while I sat and pretended to listen. I thought about home and the nice meals. I thought about what my friends and family would be doing. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of home, that I barely noticed a tall, dark figure appear in front of us until he spoke.

"Hello girls." He began, grinning at us. I looked up to see Manfred Bloor staring down at us. His eyes scanned each f our faces. When they came to me, our eyes locked for a split second before we broke eye contact. In that short moment he actually looked pissed. So he actually speaks as well as stares?

"What do you want Manfred?" Olivia asked suspiciously. She eyed him carefully.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Well you must want _something!_"

Manfred's expression turned slightly serious now. He turned his head to face me, but his body was facing Olivia and the girls.

"I just came to tell you that Dr. Bloor wants to see the new girl in his office now."

_Damn._

"Okay…" I said mostly to myself. I shot up and made my way hurriedly to Dr. Bloor's office. I had to get away from _him. _I took me a while to find it, but I eventually did. I knocked twice on the wooden door. A voice boomed for me to come in. As I opened the door, I discovered Dr. Bloor and a second person, waiting for me in the room.


	6. Special Assignment

Disclaimer:Okay, so I was a little busy but I finally managed to write some more. Oh and I finally got the new Twilight Saga book: "The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner". Plus I'm working on another story as well. Enjoy! x Chapter 6 – Special Assignment

Ezekiel Bloor was an ancient man with hundreds of creases on his aged skin. His back was crooked and he was sitting uncomfortably in an old wheelchair with a tatty tartan blanket spread across his lap. When he spoke his tongue flicked like a snake.

"Ah. So this is the new girl. I am Ezekiel Bloor" His voice was high-pitched and sly. He motioned with his long, bony finger for me to come closer. I slowly and unwillingly walked towards him. I noticed Dr. Bloor standing several steps behind Ezekiel. I just wanted them to tell me what ever they wanted to tell me and get the hell out of here.

"I hear your endowment is pretty…powerful, no?"

"Yeah…" I had absolutely no idea where he was getting at. A sly smile slowly spread across his aged skin.

"Well, little girl-" He started before I interrupted him. I couldn't help but get a little angry over that.

"My name is Summer!" I yelled at him angrily. I immediately regretted it, realised too late what a big mistake I had made. Dr. Bloor was about to speak (probably to smack the hell out of me), but Ezekiel stopped him, raising his crinkled hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." I said too quickly.

"Well, _Summer_, you better make sure it never happens again." He warned. "Besides, I can't hold a grudge on you if you are to _help_ us."

I eyed him carefully, sensing the danger way too late. I looked from Ezekiel to Dr. Bloor and back again. Each had a matching crafty smile across their lips. Like father like son. Or in this case, like grandfather like grandson.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, confused. Dr. Bloor took a couple of steps towards me. He paused for a few long seconds, hovering in front of me, before he spoke again.

"We need you…for a…special assignment. Your…gift could be very useful in this…project." Dr. Bloor seemed to be choosing his words very wisely, as if not to accidentally slip up. I must've been staring at him for ages because he started to click his fingers in my face. I quickly zoned back in.

"Erm…What assignment?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, just a special project, between me and you."

I thought about it for a few minutes. It was so quiet in Dr. Bloor's office, I swear you could hear a pin drop. The two men's gaze was fixed upon me, making me lose my train of thought. They were so_ creepy._

" What do I have to do?"

"Well, I'm afraid we can't tell you until you agree." Dr. Bloor replied, acting sorry, though his face said otherwise.

"Actually we can tell you something." Ezekiel Bloor's shrill voice spoke up again. Something told me to not trust them and run for my life, yet I resisted the urge to do so.

"We can?" Dr. Bloor was just as astounded as me, but for a different reason. I was shocked and confused over what they were trying to get at. I didn't want to agree straight away in case it involves something…well…_bad._ Maybe I'll ask the others on their opinion.

"It will make a great difference to the world"

I shuddered as Dr. Bloor was laughing softly along with his grandfather. The old man's laugh sounded more like a bad cough. It was wheezy and sounded bad.

"I'll have to think about it." I said quietly, interrupting them. I dismissed myself and slipped out of the room, not caring to be polite anymore.


	7. One Whole Conversation

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Charlie Bone, only some of the characters and this Fanfic. **

**Woo! Getting deeper into the story. Hope you like it! x**

**Chapter 7 – One Whole Conversation**

I was probably one of the first one's to make their way to the King's room, since I had slipped out of the dining hall early, undetected. I hadn't seen any of the other endowed children. That was good. Not that I don't like my endowed friends but at least I can have some time to myself to sulk about missing home. It was quiet down the corridors that lead to the King's room. It was too quiet, instantly making me nervous. I started to increase my pace. The sooner I get to the stupid room, the better. Once the tense feeling had passed I slowed down, inches away from the door of the King's room. I was about to reach out to open it when a cold hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and pulled me to the corner.

Manfred's POV:

Okay, grabbing her wasn't necessary, but I wanted to touch her. Not in a creepy, perverted way. Her skin was so warm, compared to my icy hands. I wanted to hold her close to me. I realised I was standing there like an idiot, still holding her arm. But I didn't let go. Her glare was a mixture of anger and confusion, staring at me expectantly.

"You can let go, you know." She said, with a slightly amused look on her perfect face.

Immediately, I dropped her arm and it fell to her sides. I mumbled an apology, staring at the ground, before I realised what I was here for.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Erm…Going to the King's room?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Her face looked so innocent and confused. Aww.

I stifled a laugh. Cute and funny. Nice.

"I mean what are you doing out the dining hall so early, you're supposed to stay there until Dr. Bloor tells everyone they can leave."

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

That was a good question. And I'd never own up to the truth of why I was even here. Because the truth was that I followed her, after I noticed her leaving the dining hall. Yeah, okay that must sound really creepy and makes me sound like an obsessive stalker. But I was…concerned.

"I'm the head boy, I'm allowed to leave." I explained, quickly making up some false crap. It's not like she would find out. There was an awkward silence as we both looked anywhere but at each other.

"So why are you here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Got bored." She said with a sheepish grin.

"You do realise that's a lame excuse."

"But it's the truth!" I tried to muffle another laugh, unsuccessfully. She glared at me with those cute, brown eyes.

"Right. What's your name?" Like I didn't know. I knew it like the back of my hand, but I decided to play dumb.

"Summer Anderson." She sighed. "What so I'm in trouble, just because of this?"

She looked at me with her sad, yet annoyed eyes. I guess I could let her off just this once.

"I'll let you off, just because you're new, but don't let this happen again." Please let this happen again.

"Thanks."

"Well we better go in then, whilst the others get here." I held the door to the King's room open for Summer to go in, before following her.

Summer's POV:

Well that was…unexpected. I was sure he'd give me detention or something, because from what I'd heard he was that mean. But he actually seemed quite…nice. It was just me and Manfred in the King's room, but I could here other kids making their way to their class outside the room. Finally, some other endowed children entered the room. Unfortunately it was Zelda whatever-her-last-name-was and some other girl whose name I couldn't remember. They went to sit near Manfred.

I didn't realise I was staring at them until they turned there gaze onto me, sending me creepy death glares. I looked away for a while, feeling uneasy, before turning back to check if they were still death-glaring me. Yep, still death-glaring.

I noticed Manfred staring at the two girls, giving them warning looks, which instantly made them stop staring at me. Manfred turned to look at me, giving me a reassuring smile. He really was nice. I couldn't understand why all the kids feared him.

The door flew open, to reveal two guys walking in. It was Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage. Tancred sat down in his usual seat next to me, whilst Lysander sat on the other side of Tancred. I had grown to like these two boys, they were nice and welcoming, despite Tancred's short temper. Sometimes, when Tancred was feeling down, a jolt of electricity would pass between us, whenever we touched. I thought this might have something to do with both our endowments since they were quite similar to each other.

The two boys turned to talk to me.

"Hey. How are you liking Bloors so far?" Lysander asked.

"Erm…it's alright…I guess."

"I bet you must be bored to death!" Tancred said jokingly.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

After a short few minutes, the rest of the endowed children came into the room. I worked through my homework quicker than usual, glancing up occasionally at Manfred.


	8. Home Sweet Home

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, It's because The Wanted came to our school and its been pretty hectic and I also had an essay due in and I had to pick to day before it was due in to do it, didn't I? And then I went somewhere over the weekend and to a wedding and I didn't have my memory stick with me, and then I forgot to update after because it was the last few days of school, but I've wrote quite a lot more. Enjoy. :D Chapter 8 – Home Sweet Home

Soon enough, the weekend came. Thank god. I was more than happy to be back home and so was my family. I jumped onto my big, warm bed. I missed it so much. It was so comfortable, unlike the beds at Bloors.

I hung out with my old friends. They seemed more than happy to see me again. We sat on the roundabout, and caught up on old times. We chatted and laughed uncontrollably, with other people looking at us like we all belonged in a mental hospital, which was kind of true. We were all mentally insane. If we were sent to one, we'd all stick together, no matter what. But I had forgotten how to laugh, and had lost my insanity, which I loved and enjoyed very much. The roundabout was spinning at a slow pace. I looked at my best friend, Natalie. Our eyes locked, as we both smiled at the same time. We were like sisters. Nothing could break us apart. She was the dangerous, insane and perky one, yet she was also caring and loving and would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for her. Hell, we would murder someone for each other! I would miss her when I had to leave for Bloors again. I hoped she eventually wouldn't forget me, because I sure as hell wouldn't have forgotten her in a million years.

Dinner was delicious. I had also missed the meals my mother cooked. Why couldn't Bloors hire her as a cook? We hardly got to eat from all the excited chatter. A few of my old friends had come to join us for dinner so it was quite a full house.

I went up to my bedroom and lay on the soft bed for a few minutes, when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal a small girl standing in the doorway. I sat up and leant against the headboard.

"Amie?" Amie walked towards me and sat at the end of my bed.

"Hey, just wanted to see you again, since you're going tomorrow." Amie was only 11 years old, but she was quite mature for her age and understood nearly everything hat ever happened. We were very close and rarely ever argued.

"Urgh, don't remind me!" I groaned as Amie chuckled softly.

"I'll miss you," She said with a sad look on her face.

"I'll miss you too, and mum."

We both sat in the silence, which, for once, wasn't awkward.

"So, how are things going at Bloors?" Amie asked.

"Alright, I guess. I miss home."

Amie's smile grew wider. I knew what was coming next.

"Did you meet anyone?" I blushed ferociously while she burst out laughing.

"Well of course I meet people." This made her laugh even harder and soon enough I was beside her laughing as well.

"But did you meet any…guys?" She asked when the laughing had died down.

"Should I even be talking to you about this?"

Amie was about to reply when the door opened and my mother casually walked in and sat down on the bed next to Amie.

"What's this about boys? Is there something your not telling me? Have you got a boyfriend?" She mockingly asked. They just love embarrassing me don't they?

"Mum!" I whined.

"Okay, okay." She said grinning like a complete maniac. I hate it when she did that. You never know what she was going to do with that _grin_ on her face. Usually I resulted into embarrassing me.

"So, you didn't answer my question." She said quietly, but loud enough to hear.

"Mum!" I whined again, "No I don't have a boyfriend!"

Amie and mum were clutching their stomachs and…well…ROFLing.

"You guys are so immature!" I yelled. I sighed, as they laughed harder and complaining that their sides hurt from laughing.

"Well I need to go to sleep now for tomorrow." I told them. They stopped laughing after a while and got up from the wooden floor, slowly walking to the door.

"Come on mum, she needs her beauty sleep tomorrow…for her boyfriend" Amie said.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Unfortunately she ducked just in time and it landed with a soft thud right next to her. Once the door closed I started to laugh, but really quietly. Mum and Amie were so…annoying sometimes, but I loved them and I would miss them all week. I sighed as I changed into my pyjamas and jumped into bed. It didn't take me as long to fall asleep as it did at Bloors, so I had a peaceful night's sleep. I wished I wouldn't have to wake up and go to school. I was already dreading tomorrow. I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow and I didn't like it.


	9. I Take It Back

Heya Guys, I realised my chapters were really short. Sorry. It looks long on Word. Anyway, I'll try to make them longer. I hope you don't hate me. Chapter 9 – I Take It Back

I walked through the iron gates of Bloors Academy, entering my second week here. It was a dreaded Monday. I groaned. Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going any further. At first, I thought it was Manfred, repeating his actions yesterday. What had I done now? But when I turned around, I saw that it was only Andrew, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Andrew asked.

"No." I replied, a little too quickly.

We walked slowly to the door leading inside. I couldn't help notice Andrew's big muscles.

"So, how'd your weekend go?"

"It was great! But now I really miss home." I replied, with a hint of sadness, "What about yours?"

"Yeah, it was good."

We were already inside and making our way to assembly. There was a large 'No Talking' sign hanging on the wall, but I chose to ignore it.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah?" He turned to gaze at me with those stunning blue eyes.

I was about to speak again when a low voice interrupted me. I looked up to mean the cold, dark stare of Manfred Bloor.

Manfred's POV:

If I had had it my way, I wouldn't dare tell Summer off, but the other students (mostly Zelda and her friends) were getting suspicious, and I couldn't have that. Even my own dad was aware of my behaviour when I'm around her. He had warned me, but I can't help it. She makes me feel like a…well…good person.

But there could be no more Mr. nice guy, or I would be in big trouble. It was perfectly clear to me whose side she was on. I was the bad guy and she was the good girl. That's just how it was.

I picked my time perfectly. My dad was a few metres behind, watching me. Summer was talking to a blond boy. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"Anderson. Are you blind? NO TALKING!" I yelled.

She turned to look at me with a shocked expression, as if I had just slapped her. I didn't expect her to react like _that. _I felt so guilty, that I was about to apologise, but she spoke up before I could say anything.

"Why are you talking then?" She asked, her annoyed stare boring into my eyes.

"I'm head boy, stupid!" By now, everyone had stopped dead in their tracks to listen to our little argument.

"What did you say?" the blond boy started moving towards me, his fist clenched. What was this guy's problem?

"Andrew, leave it!" Summer grabbed his arm and pulled it away. He looked at her and said something too low for me to hear. She replied in the same volume as he did, but it made him back away from me. Then Summer strode up to me, with a very angry expression.

"What the hell is your problem?" She hissed.

"You're my problem!"

That wasn't supposed to come out. I'd ruined everything. I focused my gaze on her, just as she pushed against my chest with lots of force. I only stumbled backwards, making her even angrier.

"Why…won't…you…die?" She screamed whilst pounding my chest. I seized her wrists, as she struggled underneath my grasp. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, my dad was shooing away the watchers, and soon enough it was only Summer, my dad and me. Cue the awkward silence.

Summer's POV:

I was crying. My face was wet from all the tears. I don't know why I had reacted like that. I sat outside Dr. Bloor's office, trying to listen to the conversation between him and Manfred. I gave up after a short while and lay my head on my shoulder.

I thought Manfred was nice, but I guess the others were right about him. I actually started to sort of…like him, which was why I reacted like that, during the argument. I didn't think he would mind so much over some stupid, dumb 'No Talking' policy.

I was supposed to wait outside the office, so they could deal with me later, but I didn't really care. I hated it here. I jumped up, wiping the remaining tears from my face and walked away from Dr. Bloor's office. I found myself wandering through the garden, only to end up at the big, iron doors that sealed me away from the real world. I pounded against the gates as hard as I could, hoping somehow I'd get out. It was no use.

I had already missed a few of my lessons, so I didn't bother go back to them. What was the point? I aimlessly drifted through the corridors of the school. It wasn't a brilliant idea, as I soon found myself lost. _Great. _

I decided to explore, since I had nothing better to do. Soon enough, I arrived at the top of a very tall tower, which I guessed was the music tower. Nobody was inside the room on the top floor. I looked down from the tower. Beyond the iron gates, I saw the world outside Bloors. I could spot my house, my old school, the park where I used to hang out with my friends.

I stayed in the tower for the rest of the day not caring whether I was in big trouble or not. I soon fell asleep, against one of the cold, hard pillars.


	10. Innocent Kiss

Hi, it's me again. Well obviously. I'm going on holiday in 1 or 2 weeks time, so I'm trying to write as much as I can but it's quite hard. I'm not bringing my memory stick on holiday because I'm bound to lose it and I don't have another copy of my fanfics. Plus, I've got quite a few more stories but I'm going to try to write a few more chapters on them before I put it on Fanfiction. They're Twilight Fanfics by the way. See ya xx Chapter 10 – Innocent Kiss

_Where the hell was she? _

I searched through the Drama classrooms for her. I searched the canteens, the dormitories even the King's room. She wasn't in any of those places. I was getting really worried now. I ran up the stairs leading to the top of the music tower. I scanned the room thoroughly twice, until I saw a small figure leaned against one of the stone pillars. I silently crept towards it. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw who it was.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. She looked so innocent when she slept, so I didn't want to wake her. After a moment of hesitation, I gently pulled her into my arms. She started to mumble and shift around in my arms.

"Shhh. Summer, it's okay. Shhh." I whispered, stroking her hair.

She settled down after a few seconds. I carefully carried her, bridal style, all the way to the girls' dormitories. It was about 11pm, so the lights had already gone out. I had spent nearly 2 hours looking for her, when I realised she was missing. I was a little worried that some of the girls might still be awake, so I crept in as silently as I could and examined the room, making sure everyone was asleep. It looked like everyone were far from waking up now.

It was easy to figure out which was Summer's bed, since it was the only one empty. I gently lay her down on the hard, thin bed. Couldn't they have made these things more comfortable? She stirred slightly, as I pulled the thin blanket over her. Surely she was freezing cold. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to be with her. But she probably hated my guts after today.

I sighed as I watched her for a few minutes. She had the face of an angel. So perfect. Then, without thinking, I bent down slowly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She lay still for ages, until she turned to her side, pulling the covers more over her. I swear I could see her smiling though. It was probably just my imagination.

I turned away from her and crept to my own room. I lay on my bed, which was more comfortable than the beds the other students had to sleep in. Although it was very comfortable, I couldn't manage to get to sleep, since all I could think about was _her_. Every time I closed my eyes I saw _her_. I sighed. I really was pathetic.

Olivia's POV:

I lay awake in the stiff single bed. It was impossible to get to sleep. I twisted and turned until someone finally chucked something hard at me and told me to shut up. I was worried about Summer. I hadn't seen her since this morning, when she had her little argument with Manfred Bloor. We were all worried all day. I kept expecting her to pop up and say "Hey guys." But she never did. I looked at her empty bed. _Where the hell was she?_

I went through all the places where she might be. For all I knew she could be in Dr. Bloor's office getting told off, or back at her house, or somewhere in the school. Suddenly, my head snapped up as I heard a soft noise coming from the door. I silently prayed it was Summer.

I decided to stay low. I peeked over my covers to see a figure holding something in its arms effortlessly. Wait a second…was that…no way.

Manfred Bloor was carrying…Summer to her bed? Why was _he_ carrying her? I swear he couldn't care less about anyone really. What happened to her? I silently watched, as he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. I noticed that she stirred slightly in her sleep. If she woke up now she would see Manfred and probably scream. Well I would if I were her.

He stood there for a few minutes, watching her. What he did next shocked me. I almost didn't believe it had happened. He slowly bent down and placed a quick kiss on Summer's forehead. Did I really just see that? Eww. Or maybe it was some trick of the light thingy. It was probably someone like Andrew, even though it looks an awful lot like Manfred. I was so confused by the whole kiss, that I barely noticed him slip out the door.

Soon, I fell into a light sleep, waking up occasionally in the middle of the night. My head was still wrapped around what I had seen earlier. Should I tell Summer? I decided to tell her in the morning. I tossed on my side, before finally managing to drop off into a peaceful sleep.

Summer's POV:

_How did I get here?_

I groaned as I rolled over, forgetting how small the bed was, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Owwy" I complained, sounding like a 5 year old. My body was throbbing with pain, like when I'm stuck in an awkward position for ages. I heard a loud snort of laughter fill the air, which was quickly cut off as I twisted around to glare at the three girls behind me.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Claudia asked. She had a look of concern on her face, which reminded me instantly of my own mother. Of course naturally Olivia was laughing her head off, with Emma chuckling softly next to her. Why were they laughing? It wasn't even funny!

"Fine…I guess…" I replied. I couldn't remember anything that happened last night.

"What happened yesterday? Why does my body hurt?" I asked.

"Tell you later, come on, we're gonna be late!" Olivia pulled me to the door, I tried to stay put, forcing her to drag me halfway down the corridor.

"Olivia! I'm still in my pyjamas!" I whined, as she let go and I strode back to the dormitories.

By the time we got down to breakfast, all that was left were the burnt bits of food that hardly looked edible. I decided to skip breakfast, if you could call it that. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

The first few lessons passed by quicker than usual, and the pain that was tingling my body earlier had nearly gone. I caught up with Olivia and Claudia, as we walked outside for break. We sat in our usual spot. The others were already there. I squeezed in between Charlie and Andrew, as Olivia sat opposite me, next to Emma and Claudia sat on the other side of Charlie. Whilst everyone was busy chatting, and Charlie was pretty much flirting with Emma, I turned to Olivia. She was grinning like a maniac at me. I looked away quickly, unnerved by her freaky, Cheshire cat grin.

"Olivia, would you _please_ stop grinning at me like that?" I asked, trying my best to not look at her face.

"Sorry, I can't help it"

I was about to turn away, when I remembered he real reason why I wanted to talk to her.

"What happened to me yesterday?" I asked her in a hushed tone. Her face became serious and worried. I guess it was bad then, huh?

"Not here…we should talk somewhere more…private."

"Fine." Nobody had noticed our little conversation, or us for that matter, until we tried to sneak away, without attracting attention to ourselves. _Like that worked._

"Where are you two going?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry, Andrew, but I really need to talk to Summer." Olivia replied, saving me from doing explaining to the others myself.

"Oh, okay." He said casually, "Oh yeah, Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Manfred told me to tell you, that you've got detention and you'll be spending your breaks with him, helping him do paperwork or something like that. Starting from tomorrow. Sorry." Andrew actually looked genuinely sympathetic and so did most of the others. Of course Olivia had to bite her lip, to stop herself from laughing, but I could tell she was anyway.

"It's cool." I tried to say in my best casual voice. It was hard to not start screaming and run around like a lunatic. I can't believe I had to spend my breaks with…Manfred! _And_ I wouldn't be going home for a while! Great. So I was stuck at Bloors for who knows how long.

I leaned against a big, oak tree, with my arms folded. We were away from everyone else, so there was no way anyone could hear us, unless they were some obsessive stalker…well…stalking us.

"Spill" I said, waiting for her to explain.

"What?"

Then something Andrew said sank in. Detention. Why have I got detention? What did I do? What happened?

"What happened last night? What the hell did I do?" I asked, in the most serious, yet scared voice ever. Surely if she was acting like this it had to be bad, right?

"Nothing much, you just got into a little disagreement with Manfred and stormed off, skived lessons." She said all too casually. That wasn't too bad, I mean, okay maybe I did get detention over it, but maybe I shouldn't have overreacted. So why was she acting like there was going to be an apocalypse?

"So…why are you acting all…shocked?"

Olivia sighed before continuing, edging farther away from all the other students and closer to me, yet she sill whispered, even though we were out of hearing range.

"Do you know who brought you back to your bed?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

"W-who?"

"Manfred." She spoke so quietly, that I barely even heard her whisper that name.

"Manfred? What? Why?"

"Ask him."

I glanced at the group of sixth formers, and sure enough Manfred was there.

"Okay, so he brought me back. And? He was probably trying to be nice." I was desperately trying to think of an excuse for him.

"I doubt it. Did you or did you not hear him yesterday morning?" She asked, challengingly. Okay, there was a perfectly logical explanation for this.

"So, maybe his dad told him to." I shrugged my shoulders, and slumped down onto the warm grass. Olivia gave me a look that told me there was more.

"That's not all…" How I hated those three words. I stared at her, waiting for her to carry on.

"When he…brought you back to your bed…" She started, struggling to find the right words. I froze as the words she said repeated over and over in my head.

"Oh my god, he raped me!" I screamed, causing a few heads to turn. _Hehe. Crap._

"No! No, of course not, stop jumping to conclusions!" She yelled as loud as me, purposely. I guess she noticed the few heads watching us. They immediately turned away, and I could have sworn I saw a look of relief on each of their faces.

"Okay, so…what happened then?" I asked, anxious to hear the shocker news. Hehe. Of course he didn't rape me. He hates me, and I hate him. He probably tried to drop me down the stairs by 'accident', whilst he was carrying me. Olivia took a deep breath.

"He kissed you!" She blurted out. Did I notice how she took a step back, trying to cover it up by pretending to stumble? Hehe. She thought I was going to blow her head off, although I did feel like blowing someone, anyone's head off.

"W-what?"

"He k-"

"I know what he did!" I yelled, instantly regretting it. She looked hurt, yet sympathetic.

"Sorry, it's just…Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was some random guy…" I sounded like I was trying to convince myself, than anyone else.

"Maybe…Just ask him."

"What? When?"

"How about tomorrow break…in detention?" She suggested, as a sly smile spread across her lips.

"Urgh. Don't remind me." I groaned, as Olivia took me into a sympathetic hug, laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing like that?" I asked, eyeing Olivia suspiciously.

"No reason. Come on, class is starting." She said, pulling me towards the doors. I looked around to see that everybody else had already left. I got to my class just in time. The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly. I didn't see or talk to Manfred again that day. He wasn't even in the King's room. That was…weird. I went to bed wondering where he had been, but I didn't get to think for long, before I nodded off to sleep.


	11. Confrontation

Hey guys, hope you don't hate me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while but my sister had to sort out stuff with Uni on the computer, and the other computer was really slow so I just decided to wait for her to finish. Anyways, I've decided to publish the first few chapters of my new story soon. Well, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 11 - Confrontation**

It was that time of day that I had been dreading the most. Since yesterday, when I found out exactly how I would be punished and how I would be spending my breaks, I had been dreading every single break there was. I lazily trudged to the head boy's office. I had finally been able to find my way around most of the school now.

I knocked lightly twice on the wooden door. I heard Manfred's voice yell, "Come in", so I pushed the door wide open and paused next to it.

"Ah, Anderson, sit down." He ordered with a sly expression. I slammed the door behind me with more force than I intended. I could have sworn I saw him laughing as I went to sit down on the chair opposite from Manfred.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked casually.

"You'll be missing your breaks and doing jobs for me, oh and you've got detention." He replied with a sly smile, "You can start by writing out the rule book again, it's getting quite old and tatty."

He handed me a very large, old book with the words, 'Bloors Academy Rules'. I stared at it with my mouth wide open. Did he expect me to write out the whole book? That would take weeks!

"Erm…Do you expect me to write out all of this?" I asked, waving my hands in front of the ancient book. I bet it was as old as Ezekiel Bloor.

"Well, duh."

"But it'll take weeks!" I complained.

"Well you better get a move on then!" and with that, Manfred left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I considered making a run for it, I doubt he locked the door, but I'd get in even more trouble. Oh what the hell. Who cares? I am not writing out a whole book of rules again.

I looked around, making sure nobody was watching, though there obviously wasn't. I was alone in this room. I ran to the door and hastily turned the handle and pulled. It wouldn't budge. Again I pulled the handle, rattling it ferociously.

_Unbelievable._

That jerk locked the doors! Did he seriously think I'd try to escape? As if I'd even tr-

Oh wait. Never mind. I stood by the door, scanning the room for something to pick the lock with. That was when I noticed the window. I hurried across the room to the window and gently pushed it open. Woohoo! It was quite stiff but it opened enough for me to squeeze through. I looked down and gulped. It was very high, but maybe I could make it.

Hang on. This wasn't me. I wasn't the risk taker. I wasn't the one to throw tantrums or escape detention through a window. And I certainly wasn't the one to jump out of it. I've been the normal, quite shy girl. The one who got straight A's and never got in trouble. But ever since I came to Bloors, I've changed.

I sighed, as I slammed the window shut and leant against the wall. It was freezing in here. Have they ever heard of central heating? Maybe I should make a start with the Rules Book. I glance out of the window. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

Or maybe I'll just leave it. After all I was the risk taker. I laughed silently at the title. Why didn't I think of his before? I hadn't used my endowment since the incident that doomed me to my personal hell. I didn't really have much control over it. At least I didn't think I did.

I opened the window once again and stared at the ground. I slowly closed my eyes and focused on what I wanted to do, blocking out everything else. I moved my hands up and towards me, as I felt a tinge of power.

When I opened my eyes again, I found a small block of earth hovering above my palms. I grabbed hold of it and clenched my fists, concentrating on the shape I wanted it to be. I unclenched my hands and stared at the key lying on my palm. It worked. I darted back to the door and slammed the key in the keyhole. It was a perfect fit. I twisted it until I heard something click.

This key might be useful later on. I slipped it into my pocket, before pulling the door open.

_Oh crap._

There standing right in front of me was the devil himself, Manfred Bloor.

"What are you doing?"

"Hehe." I chuckled nervously, "I was just…erm…" I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Escaping?" He suggested. Did he read minds?

"Well…"

"How did you even unlock the door?" He asked.

I wasn't listening, though. I was too busy estimating my chances of running for it. I got to say, they weren't that good, but I guess it was worth a try.

"Oh my god! What's that?" I yelled, putting on my terrified face I used for acting. I pointed to my right. I made a run for it whilst he turned the direction I pointed.

"Haha. Sucker" I muttered, as I ran down the corridor as fast as I could. I had just reached the end of the hallway, when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and tugged me back.

"Let me go!" I wailed. We were already back inside his office.

"Now, I need to go get something, but I will be back very soon, so don't try anything, okay?"

I didn't answer.

"Can I trust you not to escape again?" He asked, pronouncing each word slowly as if I were a 6 year old.

"Yes!" I yelled exasperated.

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut and left the room. I rolled my eyes and decided to explore his office. He had a large bookcase full of books. Most of them were the classics. Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility and loads more. I picked up my favourite classic book, The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I might ask to borrow this. There were some more modern books on the bottom shelves of the bookcase, but most of them were the really old ones I couldn't stand.

I went to go sit back down in the chair, when something on Manfred's desk caught my eye. It was someone's file. I flipped it open. There was a picture of a girl paperclipped in the corner and a lot of sheets of papers inside. I looked closely at the photo. It was…me? Why did Manfred have my file? The file slipped from my fingers and back onto the desk at the sound of footsteps.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously before I managed to sit down

"Nothing." I replied too quickly. Manfred eyed me warily before sitting down in his chair.

I sighed as I started to write out the Rules on a clean sheet of paper. A few minutes passed and I was already bored.

"Manfred?" I whispered. I half hoped he didn't hear me. I didn't want to ask what I was about to ask but I sort of felt I had to. He looked up and stared at me. Woohoo, he heard me! (Note the sarcasm)

"Erm…That night…the reason I'm in here" I paused and took a deep breath.

"Well…Olivia said you carried me to my bed and that you kissed me!" I blurted out.

"What?"

"I know, it's stupid right?" I tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah…stupid."

"It was probably just some random guy…" I muttered, but it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself rather than anyone else.

**Was it good? Baad? Please review! I promise to update more often **


	12. Playing With Fire

Heyo guys. Me loves you! For being so patient. Because I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know I said I'll put up more stories. Sorry, but I've been waiting until I've finished nearly all my homework because I'm really far behind. But now I'm updating so don't hate me. And please pretty please review. Oh yeah and I would've updated a few days ago but my cousins came. :/ Chapter 12 – Playing With Fire

Manfred's POV:

"Ah, you finally decided to show up," My father boomed, still staring out of the huge window behind his desk. I couldn't think of anything out there that was interesting to look at.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'. I flopped down on the chair and waited for him to turn and face me.

"I've noticed you've become quite associated with the Anderson girl."

Oh god, no.

"Well, its just came across to me that the girl's endowment is more powerful than the great Borlath himself!"

"What are you saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying that she could be a very useful asset for us."

"So…?"

"Son, I need you to befriend her, lure her to our side. We can't let that wretched Charlie Bone get her first."

I instantly felt angry at his words. He was talking about her like she was some sort of worthless object. I wanted to hit him so badly, and defend her. But I just nodded.

"Oh, and do remind her of that assignment we gave her. We need her answer."

They were still going through with that? Of course. Summer might be very powerful, but he was more powerful and experienced. I nodded once again.

"Excellent! You may depart."

Summer's POV:

"Hey, Summer!" Manfred said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you high on drugs or something?" I asked, shrugging his arm off.

"Nope, I was just wondering if you were actually going to go through with the very special assignment."

Oh so that's all what he wanted.

"No way. It's probably some scheme that involves me and death!"

He paused for a few seconds before walking off in the opposite direction.

That was weird.

Manfred's POV:

Could she be in danger if she does go through with it? Luckily she's not. I sighed as I swatted a fly out of the way. If she were in danger, they would tell me.

Yeah right.

I sank lower in my chair and peered out the window. It was raining again. Probably the Torsson boy. I swatted another fly out the way, but instead of flying away, it burst into small flames. I sat upright and studied the room to check if anyone was in here except me.

I only knew two people who could do that. Borlath and Summer. It wouldn't be Borlath, so maybe it was Summer. But she wasn't in the room. Maybe it was me? Or was I imagining things?

I sank back down in the soft chair. The fire in the fireplace crackled loudly. In my

hands was Summer's file. I didn't really know why I had it. I threw it back on my desk, just as flames erupted from my hand, missing the file by inches and reaching the tip of the door.

Did I really just do that?

I tried again, flicking my hand toward the window. This time, bigger flames exploded from my hands, but thankfully, didn't touch the window. What the hell? Was I getting another endowment or was I dreaming?

_Clap._

_Clap Clap._

_Clap Clap Clap Clap._

I swivelled round to face my father.

"Bravo!" He boomed with a huge grin on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"I think you've got a second endowment."

A second endowment?

"I don't understand." I muttered, staring at my hands.

"Why, son, I think you've inherited the great Borlath's endowment of pyrokinesis."

"Pyro what?"

"You're a fire starter."

A Few Weeks Later and Summer's POV:

"Have you heard about that girl?" Olivia asked.

We were sat near a big oak tree with Andrew and Charlie. It was hot and sunny this morning, so the shade helped to cool us down. I was just finishing off a History project that was due in today.

"What girl?" I asked without looking up.

"Linda Bennett, I think she's in my English Class."

"What happened?" Charlie asked with curious eyes.

"Apparently she was one of Manfred's victims."

"What else is new?" I muttered.

"But this is different! Apparently he has another endowment."

I dropped the project I was working on and stared wide-eyed at Olivia.

"It's true. He's got some weird fire power now." Andrew said.

"Are you guys serious? Does he actually…kill them?"

"No, though I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He just burns them a little to teach them a lesson."

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of break and startling me. We got up, brushing the freshly mown grass off our capes. I couldn't believe it. He had _another _endowment to torture people with. Like he deserved it anyway. I sighed in frustration as I stomped to my next class.

After an agonizing few hours in class, it was finally supper. The whole time in class, I been debating whether or not to confront Manfred about what he was doing was cruel. I had come to the final agreement with myself to confronting him when I next see him. I was walking down the corridor, only to bump into the spawn of the devil himself.

**So what did you think? Good? Baad? Please Review. xx**


	13. Let's Be Reasonable

**Hello awesome people. **

**Sorry**** I haven't updated in aaaages. Well I have written a few more paragraphs. Please don't hurt me. LoL. And I knooow I've been saying this for weeks but I never have put it on, but I will try to get some of my other stories on here soooo. Please be patient and don't hate me. **

**Chapter 13 – Let's Be Reasonable**

"You're killing innocent people!" I yelled.

"I'm not killing anyone." His voice was soft and calm, and some-what alluring.

"Then tell me, what _are_ you doing?" I asked,

He paused for a minute, avoiding my eyes. Finally he gave up and looked straight at me.

"Woahh, if looks could kill…" He said, backing up a bit.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Look I am just…teaching them a valuable lesson"

I sighed in frustration.

"Just because I'm much better at handling my powers than you are." He muttered.

"You are SO full of yourself. Besides, we all now I'm the best."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Fine. Prove it." His lips curled into a cocky grin.

"Okay I will."

"What are you getting at?"

"You and me, Friday afternoon. What's say a little fight? "

He folded his arms across his broad chest. His t-shirt fitted his body perfectly, showing the outline of his abs.

"No way."

"Ahhh, what's the matter? Scared you'll be beaten by a girl?"

"No, but…Fine! Friday afternoon. On the field. Be there."

"Oh, I'll be there…will you?"

"If I win, you have to help me on a little dilemma I have" He said with a serious, hesitant tone, ignoring my question.

"What sort of…dilemma?"

"You'll find out."

There was a moment of silence between us and I could practically taste the tension in the room.

"Fine. But if I win I get no more detention for two months and you stop punishing people with your fire power."

He thought about it for a minute and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better and just nodded.

"Oh and you only use your fire power." He said as I nodded once.

I smirked as I watched him walk away to the King's Room.

That night in the King's Room, all I could think about was Manfred and our little duel. He was right though. I had hardly any control over my powers. I had only just gotten to grips with my earth power. The last down I used my fire power, I nearly burned down the whole house. I wasn't going down that road again. But I had to. For all those kids he hurt. The two months detention free was just a bonus.

Tomorrow morning I would train hard. No matter what.

Manfred POV: 

Was she crazy? Did she have a death wish? I stared at her from across the table. Homework in the King's Room. What joy!

Her beautiful, long brown curls fell to cover her face. Her pretty little face. Such innocence, yet such feistiness.

Why did I even agree to the fight?

I could hurt her. If I hurt her, I would never forgive myself. Maybe I should cancel. But this could be my chance to make her do what Ezekiel and my father said. To free _him. _I might as well go through with it. I mean I wasn't really gonna hurt her. I would never even think of doing that.

But why take chances?

No! I had to stop thinking like this. I'll just give her light blows. Or just tire her out, that way I won't have to attack at all.

Right? RIGHT?


	14. Train Wreck

**Hey so here's the next chapter. And YAY it was my birthday a month ago, just thought you'd like to knooow. HAHAHA LOL. **

**SORRY it's not all that good. I have no excuse. **

**Chapter 14 – Train Wreck**

Summer's POV:

The next morning, I skipped all my lessons to train for the big fight. I had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

I went to the courtyard, my heart drumming in my chest. Nobody had noticed me when I slipped out here, but it was only a matter of time before someone noticed I was missing. I checked to see if anyone was still hanging around. It was all clear. I tried to remember something that Andrew had told me, but I just couldn't put my finger to it. I sat cross-legged on the ground, trying to remember what exactly he had said.

'Fire does something to something.' 'Fire feeds on…hunger?' No that made absolutely no sense what so ever.

I lay down, my back against the ground, and stared up at the light blue sky.

'Fire feeds on exhaustion?' That wasn't it.

Suddenly, I bolted right up, remembering his exact words.

'Fire feeds on anger and fear.'

I had to clear my mind. I had to make sure no fear nor anger reflected on it. It that happened, I would lose complete control and who knows what damage I could cause. I concentrated really hard, closing my eyes and making sure to clear my mind. I whipped my hand out in front of me, waited five seconds before opening my eyes.

Nothing.

I tried again, closing my eyes and focusing hard on what I wanted to do.

Still nothing.

I tried for the third time, thrusting my hands out in front of me with such force. I felt light warmth above my palm. I opened my eyes to see a small orange flame bobbing above my right palm. I clapped my hands in delight and jumped up and down.

I did it!

Andrew was a genius! I spent the rest of the day trying to control and command my power.

When everybody else went outside for break, I stayed well away, making sure to not be seen by anyone.

Soon enough, the dark blue sky started to rumble as grey clouds covered the milky white moon. Drops of cold rain started to fall down, trickling down my hair, my cheek, my clothes. I raised my hands above my head and parted them in one swift movement with fierceness and determination. It must've worked because though it was still raining, no rain fell on me.

Woah! I managed to reach two powers today. That was three out of four now. Though I haven't mastered the three yet, I managed to trigger them.

I slipped into the girls dormitories, without a sound. They were all sound asleep, so I had no trouble slipping past them to my own bed. I was shivering from the cold and anxious to get into bed, despite it being uncomfortable and almost impossible to sleep on. As I was pulling up the covers, I noticed a figure sitting on the next bed.

Olivia's bed.

She was still awake? I hadn't noticed that.

"Olivia?" I whispered.

"Where've you been Summer? I was worried you know. You didn't turn up for any of the lessons, or homework or even supper. You must be starving. Were you outside? I didn't even see you at break."

I didn't even think about supper. I wasn't even hungry despite all the training I had done.

"I'm sleepy now, Liv, I'll tell you in the morning."

I never did though. The next morning I woke bright and early. I hid in the ruins until everyone had gone to their lessons. Then I started another day of training.

Each day I practised my fire power, self-teaching my self new tricks. It was hard and scary at first, but I learnt to control it by keeping calm and not reflecting any anger into it. Each day I skipped my lessons to practise my power in the courtyard.

Olivia was getting more anxious everyday for me to tell her what was going on. But I couldn't tell her. If I did she would just talk me out of it, which would be the smart thing to do, but I had to do this. For them.


	15. Die Hard Part 1

**Sorry guys, these are probably really short chapters but oh well.**** Well I guess there is nothing else left to say but enjoy. **

**P.s. : Please read the note at the bottom as it is mega mega mega important with a capital 'I'**

**Chapter 15 – Die Hard Part 1**

Finally, Friday arrived. The day of the duel. I waited patiently, looking attentively at the clock now and then. Finally afternoon took over. I smiled.

As I reached the location of the fight, I noticed most of the school were there waiting for me. They formed a ring shape, with Manfred in the centre. Amongst the faces of the strangers were my friends. Olivia's face was shocked. I guess she now understood why I skipped classes this week. Andrew's was nervous. Now and then he fidgeted and his hand would reach out but fall back to his side again.

I entered the ring. Everybody was looking nervous. Even Manfred. That was odd. I expected a cocky grin from him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Manfred asked, his voice standing out from the crowds constant cheering.

"Positive."

I looked back at Olivia and Andrew. Olivia's eyes were fixed on me, whilst Andrew stared straight at Manfred with an angry look.

"Don't do this, Sum, you'll get yourself killed!" Olivia cried.

I gave her a sad look and mouthed her 'sorry'.

I had to do this, besides, I wouldn't get killed…would I?

"Let's just get this over and done with." I said to Manfred as he nodded reluctantly.

We started off by circling each other whilst the crowd of Bloor pupils cheered and jumped about.

I threw the first fireball, which Manfred neatly dodged. It didn't look like he was planning on throwing one back.

He waited.

I waited.

I threw another few fireballs, all of which Manfred effectively dodged again. Finally he decided to fight back, throwing a small orange ball of fire without much force. I easily avoided it.

The crowd were shouting things like 'Your rubbish mate' and 'You're just a worthless piece of shit!' and other nasty comments. Manfred was getting angry now. I almost felt kind of sorry for him.

At that moment, things started to heat up. Literally.

"What's the matter, Manfred" I gave him a big proud smile, irritating him a lot.

"Are you afraid?" I taunted, "deep down, you know your just a worthless piece of shit who doesn't even know the meaning of nice."

I flung a few more fireballs at him, all of them missed. Fireball after fireball. All of them extinguished. Finally, I decided to use a trick I had been saving. A Fire Dragon. I closed my eyes, blocking out all the cheers and concentrated on what I wanted. I thrust my arms out in front of me, and sure enough a big orange dragon flew from my palms towards Manfred. I heard gasps of shock from the crowd and smiled proudly.

Then everything happened so fast. Before I knew it, the fire dragon was hurtling back straight towards me. The crowd were dead silent and frozen, even Manfred, who wore a horrified expression. The fire knocked me off my feet, flinging me halfway across the field with much force and speed. I landed on my arm and hit my head.

A burst of pain took over my body, as I cried out.

My vision was going cloudy and I became less aware of my surroundings.

In a flash, the crowd's cheers swiftly switched to panicked and distraught screams.

I could hear the thuds of people's footsteps.

The darkness was coming.

I couldn't stop it. Nobody could.

I was enveloped in the black mist. It consumed my legs first, working it way up my body, reaching my head last.

I felt a big, strong pair of arms lift me up and a few people were shouting my name.

The mist covered my eyes and I lost control.

I let the darkness consume me.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AS IT IS VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT.**

**As you may be aware, The X Factor is on. (duh) I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I LOVE MATT CARDLE! **

**So please pretty please vote for him lots of times to make him get through and win. **

**And if you don't I will fall into deeeep depression and most probably go on strike. Sorry but that's the way it has to be. **

**So remember: TEAM MATT! 3**


	16. Die Hart Part 2

**Okay so I finally wrote quite a lot. Well quite a lot for me. So please Review or leprechauns will eat you! You have been warned.**

**Chapter 16 – Die Hard Part 2**

Manfred's POV:

She was in hospital for weeks. They wouldn't let her go to a proper hospital because they wanted to avoid explaining how it happened. So did I for that matter.

It was all my fault.

I just wanted her to wake up. She had to be alright.

If anything happened to her, then I swear to god….

Each day, I visited her when nobody was around. Her friends had made it pretty clear they didn't want me anywhere near her.

Each day I brought her flowers. Bluebells, her favourite.

On the weekends, I would stay with her for most of the day, hoping she'd wake up.

It was a Saturday, three weeks after the incident.

I was holding her hand, and speaking to her softly. I told her all about my family and about me.

"Summer, there's something I need to tell you."

No answer.

"I think I'm….I'm…" I struggled to get the words out.

"Summer, I think I'm falling in love with you." I whispered.

Still no answer.

I went to go get a drink. When I returned, my heart skipped a beat. She was awake! I saw her eyes were open, but struggling to stay that way.

"Summer! Are you okay?" I rushed to her side.

"Yeah…I think so…my head hurts." She groaned and I chuckled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Should I?"

"Um…"

There was a long pause as she gazed at me waiting for an answer, her face so innocent. I wondered if she had heard me confess my feelings to her. Probably not.

"No." I replied.

"I remember the fight, and I got knocked out…but it's really blurry and its starting to slip away from me." She said, more to herself that me.

I gave her a guilty look.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered, and Summer gave me a weak smile as she tried to sit up.

"It's okay. So wanna tell me the verdict?" She flashed me a grin.

"Well you've got a mild concussion and you've broken your arm. Oh and a few cuts and bruises."

"Perfect. Just perfect." She muttered.

I stared at her for a while. Her honey-brown eyes stared out into space, as if she were thinking carefully about something. Her brown curls flew in the breeze emitting from the fan.

"So what day is it exactly?" She asked.

"Saturday 17th January."

"Wow." Was all she could say, "It's been a while."

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at her, to see if she was serious, and boy was she serious.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be alone when you wake up, and plus this is all my fault, so…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, Well…Thanks."

"Your sister and your mum were both here yesterday, by the way." I said, without looking at Summer.

"They were?"

"Yeah, they asked me to tell you that they love you and hope you get better soon."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't open them for ages so assumed she had fallen asleep.

**Now Review this chapter please. Sorry if it might be a little short, I dunno.**

Plus don't you reckon Neighbours is getting really good now? 

**I mean its good now even at UK pace, but at Aussie pace it is amazing. **

**PWahaha and yes you caught me. I stole the names Summer and Andrew from Neighbours because I was watching Neihgbours when I thought of this story ages ago. **

**Thanks for reviewing all those who did. Thanks for all your support. Love you guys!**


	17. Encounters

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a little short. Please review.**

**Chapter 17 – ****Encounters**

Summer's POV:

It had been weeks since the 'accident' and head was fine and my arm was pretty much nearly healed up. I didn't need the cast anymore, but it was still a bit sore. It was a Friday afternoon. Most of the kids were looking forward to going home and seeing their family and friends again, but me? I had to stay another dreaded day in the academy for detention.

I entered the King's Room and sat down in my normal place next to Olivia and Tancred. Everybody else was there already and I could tell I was a bit late. I felt everyone's eyes on me and immediately blushed. After a few moments, they started to turn back to their work. I quietly shuffled pieces of paper around roughly.

"Ow!" I yelled, as I automatically yanked my hand away from the papers. I just got a papercut. Great. The cut was only small and there wasn't as much blood there as there had been when the 'accident' happened.

Everyone looked up, and it was like a sea of faces looking up at me.

"Sorry." I whispered and blushed again as everyone turned back to their work yet again.

That was when I noticed him staring at me again.

After everyone had gone home I went to the library to get a book, hoping that could defeat my boredom. There was absolutely nobody here apart from one or two younger students and a few staff members.

I grabbed a book about the history of the Red King and sat on the floor, leaning against the bookcase. It wasn't long before I actually started getting into the book, until somebody interrupted me.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Manfred smiling down at me. He went to sit opposite me on the floor.

"Hi." I replied back.

"How's your arm?" He asked, looking now at my arm.

"Fine, it's pretty much almost healed up."

"And your finger?" He asked with a smirk.

I blushed. "Fine." I laughed nervously and looked down, letting my hair fall to cover my face. I got that from my mum. She always hid her face with her hair when she was embarrassed. It was a bit of a habit.

I sighed, as I started to miss her. I hadn't seen her or Amie in weeks, probably months! We only got to spend one day together because of detention, but that wasn't enough. I really missed them. Even if without the detention, its just two days, it still counted.

"Are you okay?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah…well…no actually. I just miss my family."

He looked at me with a guilty look.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the detention thing. You don't have to stay in every Saturday anymore. I was just being an idiot."

It took me a while to really register what he was saying. I didn't think he'd ever lift this detention thing.

He was being so…nice ever since the 'accident'. I didn't know if he was just feeling guilty or if he was genuinely being nice. But it wasn't just me he was nice to, it was other students. He didn't punish them with his endowment anymore and he usually let them of the hook with things he never would have let them get away with before.

"Really?" I asked, half disbelieving what he had just said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh my God, thank you!" I yelled, excitedly.

I went to hug him, which startled him a bit, but he lightly returned the hug.

I pulled away and shot him a big smile.

"I have to go now. But thanks. I really appreciate it." I said before I jumped up and walked back to the dormitories.

The next day, my mum and Amie picked me up and we went ice skating together. Mum thought we should do something as a family and Amie suggested to go ice skating and I just agreed, because I was just thrilled to be with my family. By Monday my arm had completely healed and there were no traces left behind of the 'accident'. The rest of the week went by really quick and soon the weekend came by again.

**Review now please. And I promise that the next chapter is more…exciting shall we say. Muwahahaha**!


	18. Rain, Rain Go Away

**I'm sooo excited myself, and I'm writing the story so I know what happens but still! I really hope you like it. So please review.**

**Chapter 18 – Rain, Rain, Go Away**

It was a Saturday afternoon and it was really dark. Earlier I had gone for a long walk to get some fresh air. I had been walking for a while whilst also thinking about things. I lost track and where I was going and soon found myself lost in an unfamiliar part of town. It was already pitch black, and rain had started to fall.

_Great. This is just perfect._

I was wearing a short black skirt with a sleeveless top on. I hadn't brought a coat or hat, not even a scarf and gloves. My mum had told me to take a coat but I refused. Now I regretted it. It wasn't long before the rain began to pour down loads.

I was dripping wet and freezing cold as I walked a long walk back home, shivering all the way. If there weren't any people around, I would use my endowment to avoid this rain, but I really didn't want to scare anyone.

After a long while, I finally started to see some familiar things. I was so occupied with this weather, that I didn't hear the voice calling my name over and over until they caught up with me.

I turned to face them as they called my name again, startling me. It was Manfred. His hair and clothes were dripping wet.

"Hey." He said as he walked beside me.

"Hi…?" I asked.

"Horrible weather, isn't it?" He smiled. How did he know I was here? Or was this just a mere coincidence?

"Yeah. Are you stalking me?" I asked as he laughed and it was the sweetest sound I had heard all day.

"No. Of course not." He laughed again. Then he stared at me, looking me up and down.

"You must be freezing." He stated as he took of his own jacket and put it around my shoulders before I could say anything.

"Um…Thanks." I said, feeling a bit uneasy wearing his jacket. I slipped my arms in anyway. Surprisingly, it was fairly dry and very warm inside.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just needed a walk." I replied, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, um…you know…"

"Huh." I replied, feeling quite suspicious of him. He wasn't telling me something. Something very important.

"Alright, spill." I demanded.

"Err…What?" He asked, looking very confused.

"Why are you being so…nice?" 

"Can't I be nice once in a while?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's just not…you!" I said.

He sighed, as his grin fell.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I hated it when people were so secretive about things.

"Please just tell me. Why are you being so nice and stuff?" 

"You want the truth?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes." I replied.

He took a deep breath and turned away from me. I realised we had stopped walking and were standing in the rain in an alleyway. Nobody else was around, and it was just a few blocks left away from my house. He turned back towards me.

"Because…I think…I'm…I love you." He admitted. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move or talk. He watched my every movement, wondering if he should have told me that.

"W-what?" I said with my voice a little shakily.

"I'm falling for you."

"You're joking."

"No."

We stared at each other for ages. I was in pure shock. I never thought he would ever like me, let alone love me. It was just such a huge bombshell to drop on someone. My thoughts were all messed up and I couldn't think properly. I was flattered, shocked, stunned and a little angry. But amongst all those feelings, I felt the same as he did. I'd been trying to deny for months now. I liked him a lot and I think I was falling for him too.

Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I pulled him closer and kissed him. His lips were so warm and soft and it felt so right. He was surprised at first, but then he started kissing me back, pushing me against the wall whilst the rain continued to pour down on us.

**REVIEW! To all those who review in this chapter and the next chapter will get mentioned in Chapter 20 cuz me feels like it. I promise. **


	19. Invitation Home

**Here's the next chapter lovelies! And please review.**** It would mean so much to me :D**

**And also I have to say: I have never ever in my life written nineteen chapters before. I am soo proud to have gotten this far and to have gotten if not loads then a few fans :D**

**Chapter 19 ****– Invitation Home**

"Let me walk you home." Manfred said, with an expressionless face. I couldn't tell if he liked or regretted our kiss. We walked in silence in the rain. His hands were in his pockets, yet I longed for them in mine.

"Did-did you have any regrets?" I asked, stopping suddenly to turn and face him. He paused, and looked down at his shoes and avoided eye contact. Finally he looked up and into my eyes.

"I've waited for a long time to do that. When I first met you, I noticed something…different about you. And as I got to know you better, I started to fall for you. You are the most beautiful and kind and fun-spirited person I know. So no, I have absolutely no regrets." He smiled, making me smile.

He took my hand in his, as I had wished for him to do, and started walking again.

"So we're officially a couple?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Manfred replied. I repeated the word 'couple' over and over in my head and smiled. I liked that word. It sounded so warm and serious.

We talked all the way as we walked back to my house. We shared things about each other, personal and private things and general things. We reached the front door of my house. The house looked dark inside and I guessed mum and Amie had gone out somewhere. I reached underneath the welcome mat for the spare key and put it in the lock and turned it. It opened with a click and I walked a couple of steps inside. I realised there wasn't anyone followed me, so I turned around to see Manfred waiting at the front door. I leaned my arm against the door.

"Are you gonna come in or what?" I asked, desperately hoping he would say yes.

"Umm...i don't think it would be a good idea."

"Oh come on. I can't hurt. At least dry yourself off and stay until the rain calms down." I replied, tugging at his arm so that he would come inside.

"But, your family?" He said.

"Are out." I replied.

"Oh alright then." He gave in and stepped inside.

He followed me into the living room and sat down whilst I went to go get some towels.

"Umm…I'm gonna take a quick shower first." I said to him.

"Okay." He replied, holding the towel in his hands.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was really warm and refreshing, especially after being out in the cold, wet rain all night. I took a really quick shower, which lasted for only five minutes, though I wanted to spend longer. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and another one for my hair. I made my way out of the bathroom and into my own room, closing the door behind me. I turned around and my face immediately flashed red.

Manfred was already in there. He was topless, revealing his strong muscles and six pack. He was wiping himself with a towel. I realised I only had a towel around me and nothing else. We stared at each other a little embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were in here." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"It's my fault. This is your room." He replied walking towards me.

"No, it's okay, I'll leave." I said, turning towards the door before Manfred grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I fell against him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He brought his face closer to mine and kissed me for the second time. I pushed him backwards, with our lips still connected, until he fell on the bed, and I fell on top of him. His hand slid down my back. My hand fell from his face and slid down to his trousers.

"Woah." He said breaking apart from our kiss and pushing me back a bit. I stared at him in confusion.

"I think we should slow things down a bit. I really want this relationship to work." He explained. I stayed silent. He stared at me expectantly.

"Are you upset?" He asked, whilst his hand moved from my back to my face. He stroked my cheek gently.

"No, no. You're right. We should take things slow." I agreed, sitting up and holding the towel around my body up.

Manfred got up and pulled his shirt on. It was still a little damp, I could tell, so I thought I might give him a helping hand. I flicked my hand and a strong breeze filled the room. In seconds, his clothes were all dry. He looked down, surprised, then at me and suddenly knew what had happened.

"Thanks." He smiled. He kissed me once more on the lips before leaving closing the door behind him.

I sighed as I ripped the towel of and changed into my pyjamas. I flicked my hand again to dry my hair. I stayed up reading a book until mum and Amie came back home. I soon fell asleep and dreamt sweet dreams of me and Manfred.

**Please review. And I promise that whoever reviews in this chapter and the previous chapter will be mentioned in the next chapter as a little thank you in the Author's Note. Btw you don't have to review in BOTh chapters 18 and 19, though that would be verrry nice. Love you. xxx**


	20. Meet The Parents

HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! Here's Chapter 20.

Sorry I haven't updated my other Fanfiction stories, I promise I will as soon as I can, I mean If anyone reading this fanfic, reads my other ones…I doubt it. LOOOL.

Please Reviewwwwwwww

**This is quite a long Chapter (in my opinion) to make up for all the short chapters. In return I ask you to review. **

Chapter 20 – Meet The Parents

I was awakened by a light tapping on my window. It could barely be heard with the heavy rain pouring down like stones. I hesitantly got up from my warm bed and looked outside. What I saw startled me and I fell back. I looked out again, and sure enough he was there. I opened the window and leaned out a bit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed into the night.

"I came to see you." Manfred smiled. His clothes and hair were soaked from the rain. Didn't this guy ever use an umbrella?

"This late?" I asked, worried I might've woken up mum or Amie.

He shrugged his shoulders. I sighed.

"Let me unlock the front door. Don't go anywhere!" I said as he nodded.

I creaked open my door and crept through the hallway. First I checked on Amie. She was fast asleep and I didn't expect her to wake up any time soon. Then I checked on Mum. She was also in a deep sleep. I crept downstairs and unlocked the front door to see Manfred shivering and trying very hard to smile. I pulled him in and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Despite his time choice, I was glad he was here.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, making me smile. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. I pulled him upstairs to my room. I closed the door and let go of his hand as he laughed. His shirt was all wet, and he started to take it off. I sat on my bed, trying not to stare at his chest. He soon followed and sat opposite me on the bed.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" I asked, as he sighed.

"My dad and great-granddad just keep bothering me and asking questions and I just needed to get away from it all…is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, stays as long as you like, just make sure you're gone by morning."

"Okay, Thanks." He replied.

He lay next to me on the bed and we both stared into each other's eyes. He told me about his family and I told him about mine, whilst I traced the lines of his chest with my finger. Soon enough, he fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I let him sleep there for the night. His arms were wrapped around me, with made me feel safe and comforted. I closed my eyes. It didn't take very long for me to fall asleep.

I was startled when the door slammed open, and I snapped open my eyes and sat bolt upright. There was my little sister, Amie, standing in the doorway.

"Morning Summer!" She sang, as mum caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, Sum, this cheeky little monkey is running all over the…" She started. She paused mid sentence and stared at he figure next to me, who was just waking up. He sat up and looked from me to my family and back to me again. All I could do was look down guiltily. Mum didn't like me having guys in my room unless she knew about it.

"…Place." She finished quietly.

Mum stared at me accusingly, and with a hint of anger in her expression.

Amie just stared at Manfred's chest, before screaming, "My eyes!" and running off. Although she was usually very mature for her age, she could be really immature sometimes.

"Mum, I know what you're thinking, but it's not what it looks like." I tried to say.

I got up and walked towards them. I stopped just outside my door and closed it. Mum had her arms folded.

"Wanna tell me what it is then?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to keep calm instead of screaming at me.

"He came over for a while because he wanted to escape his family and he must've fallen asleep before he could leave."

"Right…and who is…he?"

"…Manfred Bloor…"

When I said the name, I thought I saw mum's eyes flash red and bulge.

"Manfred Bloor…MANFRED BLOOR?" She yelled with rage, whilst I just stood there like a scorned chid.

"The same guy who put you in hospital, oh I dunno, like not so long ago?" She continued.

"He didn't mean to. It was an accident!" I yelled back, startling mum a bit. We both stayed silent, both on edge.

"So what, are you two together now?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." I replied.

"How long have you been together?"

God, what was with all the questions?

"Since yesterday." I said quietly.

"And you're already sleeping together?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"No! It's not like that."

"What were you two doing in there anyway?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened, okay? He just slept over, that's all, I swear." I replied, slightly frustrated.

"Alright then." She said, as she walked off, leaving me staring after her.

I made my way back to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Everything alright?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Look, I don't wanna cause any trouble between you and your family."

"You aren't." I walked to the bed and sat down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at his eyes.

"Look, maybe I should go." He said quietly.

"No! Don't go…please?"

He sighed and nodded his head. I got up, as he pulled his shirt on. We walked downstairs, hand in hand. Mum and Amie were in the kitchen making breakfast. When they saw us, I saw Mum's face soften a bit and she was trying very hard not to smile and Amie just giggled.

"Summer, Manfred, Join us for breakfast!" Mum said, as I smiled. I was glad she was accepting it now.

"I'm gonna go change first, but you go ahead." I said to Manfred, pushing him forward a bit, before running upstairs. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After that, I dried myself off with a towel and changed into a baggy sleeveless top and blue jeggings.

When I reached the kitchen, I was shocked by the sight. Manfred and my mum chatting and laughing, and Amie was sitting in the chair opposite to Manfred, trying to get his attention.

When Mum saw me she walked to me and grabbed my arms and pulled me gently to the next room.

"Hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I was so quick to judge. But he is a really nice guy and I think you might have made a good choice." 

"Thanks mum." I smiled and hugged her.

We made our way back to the kitchen, where Manfred was teaching Amie tricks with a pack of cards.

Manfred spent the whole day at our house and stayed for dinner as well, after mum invited him. He spent most weekends at our place. We managed to keep it a secret that we were going out at school, but we were planning on telling everyone soon. It has been nearly two months we had been going out, after all. When it was Friday, Manfred came over for dinner. I was glad Manfred, Mum and Amie were getting on so well. I was quite excited, as there wasn't gonna be any school for two weeks because of the holidays.

"Manfred, dear, we've got a spare ticket and we were wondering if you're doing anything during the holidays because on Sunday we're going to a beach resort in Florida and I'm sure we'd all like you to be there." Mum said at dinner. I nearly choked on my food as she said this. I didn't expect her to invite him on holiday with us.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to show my excitement.

"Yeah." Mum replied.

"Umm…Okay…If that's alright with you guys." He replied, a bit startled.

"Great! Then it's settled. Just be here on Sunday by 10am." Mum said in a chirpy tone, and we all carried on with dinner.

R-E-V-I-E-W-!

**Don't be shy. It's not as if I'm gonna hunt you down and eat you. Yay, I get to help organise my uncle's wedding :)**


	21. Holiday

You may think this chapter was pointless and has makes no difference to this story, but it's basically Manfred getting closer to Summer and her family and stuff like that. SO without further ado… Chapter 21 - Holiday

We were on the plane, on our way to Florida. I was so excited. This was my first holiday with my family in a long time. Not to mention my boyfriend was coming too! Two weeks off school. I could barely contain my excitement. Mum and Amie were sitting in the two chairs in front of me and Manfred, which was good, because it would've been so awkward if it were the other way around. We had been on the plane for ages, so I expected to be arriving soon. I couldn't get to sleep for ages, until finally I fell asleep for a few hours on Manfred's shoulder.

A few hours after I woke up, the plane finally landed. It wasn't long before we arrived at the beach house we had rented. We each got our own room. I unpacked some of my stuff before going to explore the rest of rooms.

On Monday, we headed down to the beach. Manfred slipped into three-quarter trousers and a short-sleeved shirt with sandals, which he didn't bother to button, showing his chest. Amie wore shorts and a top with flip-flops. It was very hot and sunny out and there were loads of people on the beach. The good thing was that it wasn't far from the house we were renting. Me and my mum changed into our bikinis and brought towels with us and the tanning chairs with us. I lay on the chair with my sunglasses on, with Manfred sitting on the sand flirting with me. Mum was also lying down on the chair, getting a tan. She had a lot of guys come up to her and chat her up, which was quite disturbing for me, but at least she didn't take any notice of Manfred and me. Amie had no trouble making friends in Florida. She was off playing with some new friends she met at the beach today.

Just as I was about to kiss Manfred (yet again), two teenagers, a girl and boy, around our age, came up to us. The girl was blonde, with blue eyes, tanned and looked quite sporty. The boy had dark, swishy hair that was wet from the sea. He had blue eyes, like the girl, and had a dimple in his cheek.

"Hey." The boy said. He had a strong Canadian accent.

Manfred nodded as I said hello.

"I'm Tyler, and this is my friend, Nicole." He continued as the girl, Nicole, smiled (or at least tried to) at us. She had a feisty and bitchy look to her, but she could be really nice, so I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand, "I'm Summer, this is my boyfriend, Manfred."

"Huh." Was all he said.

"So you guys are new around here?" Nicole asked.

"Actually, we're just on holiday." Manfred replied.

"Oh." She said.

"So, you guys up for a game of volleyball with us?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Manfred said.

It was the girls versus the guys in volleyball. Me and Nicole won. We high-fived each other and teased the guys. We got to know each other. Nicole was really nice, and Tyler was nice too, but it seemed like he was trying to flirt with me, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, you guys should come to the party." Nicole said.

"What party?" I asked.

"The party at this beach on Wednesday 9pm. It's gonna be epic." Tyler answered.

"Okay." Manfred replied.

"You better be there." Tyler said a bit more to me, than Manfred.

"We will." I replied.

It was dark after Tyler and Nicole left, and me and Manfred stayed on the beach, in each other's arms, staring out at the ocean. The view was beautiful and romantic. Soon I fell asleep in his arms and Manfred carried me back to the beach house and to my room.

It was Wednesday night, an hour before the party started. I tried on a series of outfits before deciding to go with a short silk cream and brown dress, that came up to about halfway up my upper thigh. I matched it with some cream coloured bracelets and a necklace and earrings. I curled my hair with the curling iron, and slipped on some high heels. It was 9:30pm. We were a bit late. Manfred was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I replied.

"Mum, we're going now!" I called out, before heading out the door and towards the party. The loud music could be heard form miles away and the colourful lights and partying teenagers could be seen from far away. We wandered through the crowds of teens. Some of them were already drunk. I turned around at a light tapping on my shoulder. It was Tyler.

"Hey." He greeted, "I'm glad you came. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

"Of course I'd show up." I laughed.

"Hey guys!" Nicole yelled and waved from afar. She ran towards us, trying to get through the small spaces between the people.

"I'm glad you could make it!" She said.

They introduced us to some new people. We danced a lot with Tyler, Nicole and the new people. Most of the people were drunk and snogging the faces of some random person.

I checked my phone. It was about 11pm already. I escaped from the party to get some fresh air. The party had stunk of alcohol and cigarette smoke. I sat on the wooden railing and looked past the houses.

"Hey." Someone said, as they sat beside me. It was Tyler.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

"What's up? Don't you like the party?" He asked.

"No, it's not that. I just needed some air, that's all?"

He didn't say anything for a long while and neither did I. In fact, I pretty much liked it like that.

"So what's the deal with you and this Manfred dude?" He asked, with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you serious or just casual?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering." He replied.

"So, he's the type of guys you go for?" He asked.

"…I guess…where are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you should change your type to someone more…suitable. Your not happy with him are you?"

"Yes, I am very happy with him." I snapped, "Why is it your concern? I barely know you."

"I could make you much happier." He whispered, as he leaned in closer. He paused before crushing his lips to mine.

"What the hell?"

Me and Tyler whipped our heads around to face the disgusted face of Manfred. I got up and tried to explain but he walked off before I could say anything. I shot Tyler a dark look before running after Manfred calling his name. Tyler was chasing after me.

"You don't need him!" He yelled.

I searched for him for ages, and I was scared he had done something bad. I asked around to see if anyone had seen him. I searched around the beach houses. As I was looking, a female voice shouted my voice.

"Summer!" Nicole yelled.

"Summer, Manfred…he's…" She said in between breaths.

But I didn't need her to finish her sentence to know what was going on. The teens at the party were hooting and some were screaming. I ran back to the party to find Manfred on top of Tyler punching him repeatedly. I yanked Manfred's arm away, to try get him to stop. Nicole and another guy helped me get him of Tyler and keep him back, whilst two guys kept Tyler back. Manfred took one look at me and roughly shook my hand of his arm, before walking off, far away from the party. The party started up again and everyone started to dance again, taking no interest in the fight that had just occurred.

I ran after Manfred, whilst Tyler stared after me, dumbfounded.

"Manfred!" I called. He was sitting on the sand throwing stones in the sea. I sat beside him.

"Manfred…look at me…please." I said. He stayed focused on throwing stones in the sea, pretending I wasn't even there.

"Just let me explain." I said in a soft tone. He finally looked at me.

"Fine." He answered in a hard voice.

I didn't say anything for a while, trying to gather up what to say to him.

"He kissed me." I told him.

"But you could've pulled away. You had the choice of pulling away, but you didn't, did you?" He replied.

"I didn't have time to. He took me by surprise."

He didn't reply for a long while.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. My eyes were welling up, and I couldn't hold back to tears. He looked at me as I blinked and my vision became clouded with a layer of tears. I blinked again and the tears rolled down. I tried to wipe them away before he noticed, but it was too late. He sighed and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him so that my head rested on his shoulder.

"We'd better go." He whispered in my ear, before getting up and offering his hand out to me. I took it, and we walked hand in hand back to the beach house.

The rest of the holiday went well. I didn't see Tyler again after the day after the party, where he tried to apologize to me, but then tried to kiss me again, but I did see Nicole. I was sad when we had to go home. Amie was very sad, and refused to leave, so Manfred said something to her which made her agree to leave. We packed all our things and boarded the plane. The flight was long, and after what seemed like forever, we landed back home.

**MWAHAHAHA. **

**90210 is boomage! Mr Cannon is actually quite fit. And so is Liam and Oscaaaaaaaaar :) **

**OH and GLEE! Oh the wonders and joy of Glee. Well I'm glad they did a Paramore song, and a Britney week. And I'm glad Santana and Brittany and other people like that get to sing more songs, instead of just Rachel and Finn all the time.**

**And oh my goooooooosh, CHARICE WAS IN GLEE. Yeah took me forever to work it out, **

**I sed to my sis, "sunshine looks like Charice." **

**My sister sed "…You twat, it is Charice." **

"**O.o"**

**REVIEWWW!**


	22. Doubts

I can't get Toxic – Britney Spears outta my heaaaaad :D

**Got Rihanna's album 'Loud' on my iPod, and I am addicted to it!**

**Enjoy, and pleeeeeease review or I will papercut you…teehee…**

**Oh yeah and that thing with Chapter 18 and 19, where if you reviewed I would shout out to you in the next chappy….yeah…..didn't really work since the only person who took their time to Review was kenilyn.!**

**SO thank you kenilyn, you're awesomeeee :) Keep reviewing and keep being awesome ;) xxx**

**Chapter 22 – Doubts**

I walked through to the assembly hall. It was a Monday and I was feeling very tired. I had stayed up late the previous night, but now I regretted it. The holidays were over now, and I missed spending time with my family. I looked eagerly towards the front, but looked away in disappointment. Manfred wasn't in assembly.

The first few lessons passed by slowly, until lunch finally came. I was walking down the corridors. Nobody else was around. Suddenly, I felt a warm arm slip around my waist and pull me back. I spun around, ready to scream out loud. But when I did face the person, I didn't scream.

"Where have you been all day?" I whispered in an agitated voice.

"Nowhere in particular." He smiled and kissed me.

"You know for a minute I thought you bailed on me." I admitted.

"I would never just run away from this." He replied. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good." I said.

We held hands as we walked outside together. I held my breath. We had talked about this the previous night. We weren't gonna hide it anymore. As soon as we got outside, everybody whipped their heads around and stared at us. I blushed, feeling very uncomfortable with the amount of people staring at us. I looked towards my friends, and they were staring back, both confused and angry. I quickly looked away and at Manfred. He was looking towards his group of friends. They were also very confused, angry and probably disgusted. Manfred turned his gaze to me.

"Wanna just sit on our own?" Manfred asked.

"Please." I replied as we walked towards an old chestnut tree quite far from everyone else. I could almost feel everyone's gaze on our backs. I knew as soon as Olivia got me alone, she would demand some answers. The rest of my friends would rely on Olivia to find out the gossip and tell them. I would just have to avoid them for a bit.

We sat under the shade of the tree. The sun was out so it was quite hot and sunny. I leant against the tree trunk, whilst Manfred sat opposite me. We talked for a bit and we kissed. When we kissed, I immediately knew everyone was watching, as he leant in and pushed me against the tree trunk, softly crushing his lips against mine.

For the rest of the day I tried to ignore my friends. I ditched homework in the King's room. As much as I really wanted to see Manfred, I just needed to be alone, but also because I wanted to avoid Olivia as much as possible. I wanted to avoid her stares.

But there was no escaping her in the girls' dormitories. I was already in the dormitories. Homework didn't finish until another half hour, so when Olivia walked in, I was very surprised.

"Liv! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"We need to talk." She stated in a calm, yet serious tone.

"A-about what?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"I think you know, Summer."

I stayed silent for a bit, as Olivia stood there, a couple of steps away from my bed, where I was sitting.

"Shouldn't you be in the King's room?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you?" She asked back. I could tell she was getting a bit frustrated.

"What do you want, Liv?"

"I just wanna know what you're doing snogging the face of MANFRED BLOOR!"

I looked at her guiltily while she ranted on.

"So what, are you two a couple now?"

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"What are you thinking? He's using you!"

"He loves me."

She laughed.

"Loves you? He doesn't love you. He is exactly like his father. Evil and manipulative. He is bad news, Summer and he's gonna end up breaking your heart. Trust me."

"You don't know anything! You don't know him like I do!" I raised my voice a little, angry at her words.

"Excuse me? Didn't he put you in hospital not so long ago? You were in a coma for ages!"

"He didn't mean to. And what is it to you? Why do you care, anyway?"

She sighed.

"I care about you." She replied, her voice softening a bit, "I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Yeah well I can take care of myself." I snapped. I looked down, annoyed and avoiding her gaze. A few minutes later I heard her sigh followed by the door being closed and I looked up. She was gone. I twisted to the side in frustration and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

_He doesn't love you. _

_He's using you._

_He put you in hospital!_

_He is exactly like his father._

_Evil and manipulative._

_He's gonna break your heart._

_He's bad news…trust me…_

…_Trust me…trust me…_

_Trust her, _Summer_. _

_I don't love you._

_I'm bad news._

_I'll break your heart._

_I'm using you._

_I only need your endowment._

_Then I will rip you apart until your nothing._

_NOTHING!_

_I slammed against the cold, marble floor. I looked up, with tears and blood around my face. I looked up. There was Manfred, sneering at me. In his hand was a fireball. He bounced it up and down in his palm. He gave me an evil, cold grin._

"_You're nothing." He said before launching the fireball at me with all his might. Then I was plunged into darkness._

"NO!" I yelled, as I sat bolt upright. I was sweating and panting heavily. I sighed and flopped back down on my pillow. It was just a dream. Luckily nobody had woken up from my scream.

It was all just a silly dream. It wasn't real.

But what if it was? What is this was all just a scam and I've fallen for it, as usual. What if Manfred didn't actually love me? It could all be a little sick game of his to get me on their side so they can have access and control over my endowment.

No he wouldn't do that…

Would he…?

**I'm addicted to Neighbours, Glee and 90210 at the mo. :)**

**So review chappies!**


	23. Jealousy Is An Ugly Thing

WOAAHH…I have NEVER gotten to write this far in a story before, and I am proud :)

I'm sooo happy since I've nearly finished this Story. Still got a few more chapters to write, but I'm sooooo close to finishing. So review.

**Chapter 23 – Jealousy Is an Ugly Thing**

"Hey, Sum, wait up!" Andrew said as he caught up with me and walked beside me.

"So, Liv told me about you and Manfred…" He said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied, frustrated. I didn't have time for another one of these talks.

"He's toxic, Summer…"

"Oh for God's sake."

"I'm serious! You should stay away from him. He'll hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone's been saying, but where's the evidence?"

"Fine. If you won't believe me…then believe this." He said, handing me a tape recorder.

"What is it?" I asked, suspiciously, but also scared. Scared that everyone was right.

No! They were wrong. Manfred would never use me. He'd never hurt me.

"It's your evidence. Listen to it and if you believe me, meet me on Whind Street at 10pm on Saturday."

"Why do I have to meet you?"

"You'll find out." He replied, before walking off, leaving me to try figure out what he meant.

_Manfred: I almost feel bad._

_Dr. Bloor: Why?_

_Manfred: Leading her on and just using her._

_Dr. Bloor: I'm confused…you feel bad?_

_Manfred: I said almost._

_Dr. Bloor: Just remember, don't blow your cover. You don't know how important this mission is. We need her endowment. You need to gain her trust. Make her listen to only you and nobody else. _

_Manfred: Oh I've got her wrapped around my little finger._

_Dr. Bloor: Good. Keep this up, and you'll be just like me._

_Manfred: The best thing about it all is that she thinks I love her. AHAHAHA._

_Dr. Bloor: AHAHAHA._

_Manfred: She's just a stupid little girl who doesn't know any better._

The recording stopped. I pushed the replay button whilst a big fat tear rolled down my cheek. I was still trying to get my head around what I was hearing.

_Manfred: I almost feel bad._

_Dr. Bloor: Why?_

_Manfred: Leading her on and just using her._

_Dr. Bloor: I'm confused…you feel bad?_

_Manfred: I said almost._

_Dr. Bloor: Just remember, don't blow your cover. You don't know how important this mission is. We need her endowment. You need to gain her trust. Make her listen to only you and nobody else. _

_Manfred: Oh I've got her wrapped around my little finger._

_Dr. Bloor: Good. Keep this up, and you'll be just like me._

_Manfred: The best thing about it all is that she thinks I love her. AHAHAHA._

_Dr. Bloor: AHAHAHA._

_Manfred: She's just a stupid little girl who doesn't know any better._

Then anger took over me. I jumped out of bed, grabbing the tape recorder and stormed out of the dormitories. I won't let him treat me like this. I was better than this.

What if the recording was a fake? But it sounded so real…

I stormed into his room, startling him.

"Summer! What are you doing here?"

"How could you?" I yelled. I used my power to create a strong breeze and slam the door shut.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, clueless.

"Don't play innocent with me! I LOVED YOU! And you took advantage of that! You think I'm that dumb, don't you?" I was crying loads by this point, and struggling to breathe from all the excessive crying.

"Calm down, please. Can you please tell me what this is about?"

I thrust the recording into his hand and waited whilst he listened to it. His face turned pale as he listened to it and he frowned now and then. Finally he pulled it out of his ear.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, angrily.

"Andrew." I replied, "So, is it true?"

"No!"

I just stared at him, still crying and trying desperately to control my fits of sobs. He sighed.

"I admit that my father made me befriend you, for the mission. I tried to, but then I got in too far. I fell in-" He started, with a sad look on his face.

"Don't say it!" I warned, cutting him off.

"I fell in love with you." He finished off, ignoring my wishes. My face was soaked wet with the endless tears rolling down my face.

"You're lying!" I screamed.

"I'm not. I love you."

"No! You're incapable of love! Stop lying!" I shrieked louder.

"I love you." He repeated.

"STOP IT! STOP LYING TO ME! I AM SO SICK OF ALL THESE LIES! WE'RE THROUGH!" I screamed, turning to the door and stepping towards it.

"Summer…" he said, his voice pained. He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Get off me!" I yanked my arm from his hand and stormed out his room.

For the rest of the week I avoided him and skipped classes. I thought about what Andrew said and decided I would meet him and hear what he had to say. After all, he saved me from the relationship from hell. When Saturday night came, the night I've been eager to come, I skipped out of the house and headed for Whind Street. It took a while to get there, and I had to ask strangers for directions, but I eventually found it.

"Hello?" I called out.

Nobody answered. It looked so dark and isolated, like nobody had set foot in this street for ages. The houses were all run down and looked like nobody even lived in them. The windows were smashed and some houses were even burnt down and unstable. The smell of smoke could still be smelt. Why on earth would Andrew want to meet me here?

"Andrew? Hello? Are you there?"

I heard a metal clanking behind me, followed by a light eerie scraping against the floor. I feared for the worst. I held my breath as I turned around. I sighed with relief. There was nothing there. I couldn't help but think there was something dodgy about all of this. I started to feel very uneasy about the whole situation. I had a sinking feeling something horrible was about to happen. I was about to leave, but I didn't have the chance to. I was knocked out by something very hard and heavy. I started to bleed…

'**Did she just call me fat? Oh hell no, help me up!' Goes somin like that. **

**Question … Why does everyone on fb put that as there status? It's really getting old and its not even that funny anymore O.o**

**So Review kiddies.**

**P.s. – Is it wrong to think my history teacher's 3 year old son would be sooo fit when he's older and that he's sooo gorgeous? **

…**.Thought so…..**

**:( x**


	24. Truths and Lies

Have got 4 billion tests to revise for and two essays to hand in :(  
It sucks.

**Which is why I need you to review, so I won't give up with this story and devote myself entirely to these essays and revision :( **

**Chapter 24 – Truths and Lies**

Manfred's POV: (After Summer dumps him.)

She dumped me…

It was over. My throat ached, as I stared out the window in shock. I really loved her, no matter what everyone else thought. Something was odd about the recording. For example the fact that I don't remember saying any of that, and I never would have said it. There had to be someone behind this, and I wouldn't let them get away with it. She was the one good thing in my life, and someone just took it all away. Did they have that much of a grudge against me? Who even gave her that recording?

…Andrew…

But why would Andrew stoop that low? I didn't exactly know why I did what I did, but I was glad that I did. I sneaked into my father's study. Luckily there was nobody in there. I tried to open his cabinet, but it was locked. I looked for the key, which I had seen my dad put somewhere on his bookshelf. Within minutes, I managed to find it and unlocked the cabinet. There were a lot of files in there. I flipped through them until again and again, but I didn't find any 'Andrew Wilson'. I sighed in frustration and left.

It was a cold, Saturday morning. Summer had avoided me ever since we broke up. She skipped classes, probably trying to avoid all her friends too. The only times I saw her, was at Supper, but she always looked down and hardly ever talked to anyone. I tried to talk to her then, but she just ignored me. I tried finding her at break, but I could never find her. I was sitting on the chair in my dad's study, waiting for him, when something caught my eye. It was a thin looking file of one of the students. I picked it up to take a closer look. It read 'Andrew Wilson' at the bottom. It was just what I was looking for. I opened it up to the first page. I skimmed through the pages. The last page really caught my eye. The very last paragraph read:

'_Currently possessed by the spirit of Dallas.' _

That was…odd. What did that even mean? Who was Dallas? I had never heard of him in my life. I paused and pondered for a moment. This 'Dallas' guy would probably be in one of dad's books on the bookshelf. I carefully placed the file back in place and walked to the bookcase. I scanned each shelf carefully until I found a book called _'Dallas, the emperor of The Lost City'._

There were no other books on a 'Dallas', so I figured this was the right one. I slipped the book inside my jacket and headed for my room. I got inside and locked the door behind me. I flopped on the bed and opened the first page of the book. I read the first few chapters. By then I had completely forgotten what it had said on Andrew's file. The first load of chapters was just about Dallas, about his family and who he was, where he was from. He was apparently so bad; he made his city sink and disappear. Nobody could ever find the Lost City again. He nearly created an apocalypse and wreaked havoc on the world. There was a section that attracted my attention.

'_Dallas, the Great, never actually died. He was buried alive by the Red King's five good children. He is thought to still be breathing, beneath the stones, which he cannot physically get past, but only spiritually. However, his soul cannot survive without a body, so his spirit must get a body. Unfortunately, the original soul of the body he chooses cannot also live inside the body too, as there is only room for one. Once Dallas's sprit takes a body, the body's soul is released and dies. It is thought that hundreds of years later, a powerful child will be born. One who possesses great powers, enough to free Dallas. If that should happen, history would repeat itself.'_

Was this the same guy that my dad wanted to free? The same guy the mission was all about? And I suppose this wonder child was Summer?

I dropped the book and the sound of something hitting my window. I looked out, but it was nothing. I turned back to the book, which was now on the floor. It was open, and I picked it up carefully. I was about to close it, when I noticed something.

'_Dallas is a brutal murderer. He shows no mercy. He is cunning and sly and holds a sort of power over you. He can sometimes act in the way of an incubus, and has preyed on many young women many times before.'_

The line echoed through my head as I suddenly remembered what it had said in the file. I gasped.

'_Currently possessed by the spirit of Dallas.'_

Andrew was the one who gave Summer the recording. What if he was with her now? If he was, she was in serious danger. I dropped the book and grabbed my phone. I dialed Summer's number and pulled it up close to my ear. It rang for ages, before it went to voicemail. I hung up and I rang again. It went to voicemail again.

"Summer, I don't know if you're avoiding me or what, but please stay away from Andrew. He's dangerous! Just please trust me. Stay away from Andrew." I said desperately. I hung up the phone and slipped it in my pocket. I headed over to Summer's house and knocked on the door. Her mum answered the door. When she saw me, she gave me a big, warm, welcoming smile. I guess she hadn't heard about the break up yet.

"Manfred! How lovely to see you again!"

"Hi, Ms. Anderson. Is Summer in?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"No, sorry. I think she just went out to meet up with a friend." My heart beat faster as I hoped she didn't go with who I thought she went with.

"Do you know who?"

"Um…I think his name was Andrew?" She replied.

Oh no. Who knows what he's done to her by now. She could already be…

No! She can't be…not yet. Not if I can help it.

"Thanks." I said as I half-ran and half-walked away. I didn't really think about what I did next. I ran all the way to Charlie's house. I stopped at the door, panting, before pounding on the door. To my luck, Charlie opened the door.

"Manfred?" he said my name as more of a question. He looked confused.

"I need your help." I stated, "It's about Summer."

He invited me in and I followed him to the kitchen.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" He asked, with a look of concern now.

"Andrew isn't who you think he is. He's possessed by someone bad, very bad. And Summer's with him now, all alone. I'm scared he's gonna do something to her." I replied.

"What do we do?"

"You believe me?" I asked, a little surprised. I had just been hoping that he would believe me, even though I didn't think he would.

"Andrew's been acting…weird, lately. I guess it would make sense. And if Summer's in trouble, then I'd do anything to save her." He replied and I smiled at that.

"I need the Mirror of Amoret." I sad as Charlie nodded. He went upstairs and a few moments later reappeared with the mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw what I feared I would see. Summer was gagged and tied up, and there was Andrew/Dallas, circling her with a smirk on his face. Summer looked so scared, and she was crying. Her face and body were bloodied and bruised. I felt so angry. I immediately recognised the house as one of the houses on Whind Street. My father had spent a great deal of time there and taken me along with him on some occasions. I handed the mirror back to Charlie and said thanks. I then headed towards Whind Street.

**Review…please?**


	25. The Event

So I think I shall change my name :] My username for Fanfiction I mean. If I cud change my actual name I wud either change it to Dettol or Bob. Actually I'd be called Bob, my son wud be called Dettol because I wanna be one of those mums that are really mean and secretly hate their kid but don't make it obvious…teeheee…. Chapter 25 – The Event

Summer's POV:

My face and body was sore all over. There was blood everywhere, my blood. Andrew smirked at me and slapped me once again. I was too weak to fight back. Even if I was strong enough, I couldn't. The handcuffs had blocked my powers. I was rendered powerless. I coughed up some blood.

"Now, sweet Summer, how many times am I gonna have to ask you to help me? All you have to do is set me free. Then I'll leave you alone." He said in a mocking voice.

"You faked the recording, didn't you?" I said with disgust. Manfred hadn't said any of that stuff on the tape. It was all a lie. Manfred wasn't using me, he loved me…I think.

"Well done!" He started clapping sarcastically.

"Manfred didn't say any of that. He'll come save me, just you wait." How I hoped that was true.

"Hmm…I could tell why he fell for you…" He smiled and stroked my cheek, making me flinch and pull back instantly.

"Get off me." I said. Andrew…or Dallas…laughed. He had told me everything when I woke up after being knocked out. Why do bad guys always explain everything to you afterwards? What was the point? Not that I was complaining or anything. At least I knew what was going on.

"So free me."

"I will never free you!" I screamed, trying to wriggle free from the pole and handcuffs I was tied to. I had barely any strength left, but I tried. I kicked and screamed. He slapped me again, and I whimpered, laying still. I couldn't fight back anymore. I was too weak.

He held my waist down and stared into my eyes. Suddenly his expression turned fierce as he ripped my top off, with hardly any strength used.

"No." I whimpered, trying to squirm away as his hands came closer and closer to my skirt. He pulled that off as well. I screamed, but he just hit me until I was quiet. I was vaguely aware of what was happening. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't. I cried a little, scared of what was gong to happen. I knew exactly how this would play out, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

The minutes ticked, and suddenly I didn't think Manfred was going to save me from this hell. It seemed to last for hours, but I knew he was only just getting started. I began to lose consciousness a little. I closed my eyes and relied on my ears.

I was aware of a fierce whooshing sound flying past Andrew's head. I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who it was. I was still sobbing uncontrollably. Another whooshing sound went past, and I opened my eyes. I saw Andrew looking annoyed and zip up his trousers. I lay on the floor, unable to move from the pain. I realised the thing that flew past his head was a fireball. I looked towards where it was coming from, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

Manfred.

I knew he'd come and save me. He flung another fireball at Andrew and it hit him, knocking him back a bit on the floor. Manfred looked at me and caught my eye. At first he looked pained and angry, then he blushed with embarrassment as he tried not to look at my naked self. He looked away, and back to Andrew, who was getting up, recovered from his previous blow. Manfred was about to throw another fireball when I stopped him.

"NO! Andrew's still there, he's just possessed, you can't kill him!" I screamed.

"Summer, he's already dead." Manfred replied.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused and left behind on vital information.

"His spirit is gone. It's only Dallas in there." He yelled as he dodged Dallas's lightening zaps.

Andrew was dead. He was gone. I didn't really understand, but I trusted Manfred, so I went along with it. I felt myself slipping away again, and I guess Manfred noticed too.

"Summer! Wake up! I need you. You're the only one who can defeat him. You need to fight him, use your strength to fight him!"

"I can't." I whispered and was amazed that he heard that.

"Yes you can. You're the most powerful and strong person I know!"

I smiled a bit, but it hurt. I tried to sit up against the pole. I watched the fight scene for a few minutes, gathering up my strength. Dallas shot a lightening bolt at me. It missed me by a lot. He shot another one at me, one more powerful, and it missed again. His intention wasn't to kill me, but to scare me. He couldn't kill me, he needed me. I remembered what Dallas had just done to me and became angry. I waved my hand fiercely. Soon a strong breeze circled Dallas, distracting him. I waved my hands again, this time creating a wall of fire, which engulfed him. He didn't burn, but he was dead. Dallas's spirit rose from the body and hovered in the air for a few minutes before making a dash for Manfred. I realised Dallas's spirit was going to try and possess Manfred. I wondered why he hadn't just possessed me and freed him himself using me.

I combined all my powers, earth, air, fir and water, gathering it up. I threw it at the spirit just in time. Water, fire and earth circled the spirit, accompanied by air. It crushed the spirit until there was nothing more. I waited a few seconds. Nothing happened. He was gone. I felt bad. Andrew lost his life because of all this stuff with Dallas. I wished I could've saved him. I started to sob. Manfred ran over to me and used his firepower to break the handcuffs off. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my body. He took me into his lap and cradled me, sobbing a bit himself. He blamed himself. I could tell.

"I love you." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and drifted away into my own paradise.

**That was actually very disturbing :/**

LOL Reviewww please, and yes btw I have replaced this chapter (this is the new version) , I just cut out the disturbing ish parts so younger readers might feel more comfortable reading it. AAAnd, I finally finished my history essay *claps*

**Have I mention Mr Cannon from 90210 is particularly quite sexaaaay?**


	26. Dead Of Summer

Okies, sorry it took ages for me to update again, and no I haven't completely neglected this story. In fact I've finished it. (I'm so proud of myself for completing my first story ever, I didn't think I'd ever do it!) However, some chapters need a bit of editing and proof reading (something which I don't usually do but will because last chapter is short)

**But I was busy with lots of homework (essays and revision. Zzzz ) **

**And also I was busy making a video thingy. All will be revealed soon ;)**

**OH yeah and btw Happy One Day Late Valentine's Day! **

**Hope you had an epic time :D**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**P.s. I changed some of this chapter, so it fits in with the 'surprise' **

**So those of you who have already read this chapter, don't worry you haven't missed much. I just made it so that she NEARLY got raped. Key word: nearly **

Chapter 26 – Dead Of Summer

_There was a bright light at the end. I tried to move closer, but every time I did, the light seemed to move further and further away, like it didn't want me there. I ran and ran, even when my legs felt like they were going to snap. And then the room went completely dark._

I woke up to a bright white light. I squinted and looked around. I was in hospital. A proper hospital, not the one at Bloor's. I looked towards the chair next to the hospital bed. Mum was sitting on it. She was asleep. I peered through the window in front of me. I saw Manfred, Olivia, Amie and some other friends in the waiting room. Manfred was talking to Amie. It looked like he was reassuring her, whilst the others talked quietly amongst themselves. They were all looking very concerned. I smiled, and then remembered the reason I was in hospital in the first place. The terrible event that occurred. I turned my attention back to my mother, who was just waking up. She took one look at me and gave me a warm smile. The ones you get only get from your mother. The ones that make you feel safe and reassured.

"Hey hun." She greeted me, "How you holding up?"

"I'm…coping." I said, not wanting to complain about the throbbing pain in my back.

"When did you wake up?" She asked, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Umm…Just now." I said, eyeing the doctor who had just walked in through the door.

"Ah, you're awake." He said, giving me an encouraging smile. I didn't recognise him at first. He had stubble on his chin and big, blue eyes, with a mop of dark brown hair. He looked fairly young, at least in his early 20's. Suddenly it came to me. It was Dr. Dre, my normal doctor. I hadn't seen him in a while, and I had hit my head pretty hard, judging by the throbbing ache in my head, so it was understandable why I wouldn't recognise him instantly, but it didn't explain why I could still replay memories from earlier, with Dallas and Manfred, in my head. He was also my dad's friend, and after dad left, he didn't come around much. I didn't see him very much, apart from the odd trips to the hospital.

"Do you recognise me?" He asked, shining a light in my eyes to check that everything was okay.

"Yeah, Dr. Dre right?"

He gasped, in a shocked way, which told me he was joking. He pretended to look offended.

"It's Asher, remember?" He laughed, as I blushed, remembering all the memories.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, sorry." I said, grinning.

"Summer, do you remember anything that happened earlier?" He asked, his tone turning slightly serious, trying to maintain that friendly atmosphere.

I looked away for a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"I remember everything."

I felt my mother's hand squeeze mine gently. I looked out the window, to the waiting room, and saw Olivia staring directly at me, on the edge of her seat, as if she were about to jump of it any minute now. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, which really creeped me out.

Once Asher was done with checking everything was all right, mum headed out to grab some drinks, and Olivia and Charlie came in. Olivia was thrilled to see me; she practically jumped on me, and Charlie opted for a simple hug. Next Claudia and Amie came in, and Amie plopped herself beside me in the bed. Claudia was very supportive and nice. I assumed everybody knew exactly what had happened, which I had dreaded. However, I decided not to say anything, just so it doesn't go awkward. Mum came back, with a jug full of water.

"Listen honey, I've got work now and drop Amie back at school, but if you want me stay, just say."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Mum, go, I'll be fine." I said shooing her out the door. I watched as Amie and Mum walked out of sight reluctantly, before resting my head back on the pillow and closing my eyes.

I could distantly hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer and then they stopped.

"Summer?" A low voice called out softly. I opened my eyes, and rested my gaze on my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend now technically.

"Hey." He said, sitting on the chair beside me. I gave him a weak smile.

"How are you?" He asked, reaching for my hand, then pausing and pulling away to my disappointment.

"I'm okay."

A long silence passed by, as we both tried to look anywhere but at each other.

"Do you still remember what happened?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." I replied, "I just wish I never trusted him." I said, finally breaking down into tears.

"Hey, shhh." He whispered, joining me on the bed and hugging me. He kissed my forehead, as I cried into his shirt.

I wiped away my tears, and peered up at him curiously.

"I told them that he kidnapped you and tried to murder you." He explained.

"I'm scared?" I whispered.

"Andrew, or should I say Dallas, is gone now, he can't hurt you." He comforted

"He nearly raped me."

"Nearly. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

He smiled at me, encouragingly.

"What if he comes back?" I asked.

"He won't, I'll make sure of that."

"But how do you know? I mean, he managed to get himself out of his grave, when everyone thought only I could, so what's stopping him from resurrecting as well?"

"Well, you've got me, haven't you. And I won't let anything bad happen to you." He slipped his arm around my shoulders, "And by the way, I love you too."

I smiled and kissed him.

Okay, so what did you think? Please review and tell me what ya think, it would mean the world to me.

**And okay I'm sorry about the whole Dr. Dre thingy, I just reeeeeeeeeeally couldn't resist. I was listening to Hologram – Chris Brown & Dr. Dre anyway soo I just used Dr. Dre cuz I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Shout out to anyone else who absolutely loooves this song :D xxx**

**So yeah, pleeeeease revieew :D xxxxxxx**


	27. Struggles

Soooo close to the end now youngstaaaa's :D sooo excited. Unfortunately I'm not posting the last chapter on today because then I'll forget to tell you about that thing which I can't tell you about just now, but I will tell you soon, as soon as I'm actually done doing the thing which I cannot speak of for reasons which you can also not know about. Sorry xD

But don't worry, cuz I'm reeeeally close to finishing doing the thing that I mentioned, so it won't be long.

Happy Valentine's Day again, one day late xD

Enjoy!

This chapter is also rewritten btw.

Chapter 27 - Struggles

We told mum and Amie a few days after I got out the hospital. Mum went mental, and A few days after I got out from the hospital, I told everyone the full details. The days following my discharge from the hospital were unbearable. Mum watched me like a hawk 24/7. Amie started to mope about from the gloomy atmosphere and tried her best to take care of me, but I could tell she was struggling. It was too much responsibility for someone her age. I had nightmares every night, flashbacks of the event. Most nights I cried myself to sleep, and I missed a lot of days of school, because I couldn't handle it.

Mum got me a councillor, to help me move past the event. It helped a lot, especially since I had lots of support from my friends and family and boyfriend.

I slipped into the shower, and turned the shower on. The warm water splashed on my skin. It felt so relaxing and luxurious, like I was wrapped in a silky blanket. Manfred was waiting for me downstairs. We were gonna spend the day together, and frankly, I really needed the distraction.

I got out of the shower and pulled my clothes on, feeling edgy and uneasy. I didn't really like to be alone, not since I nearly got murdered and raped. I still had flashbacks now and then, and it was painful to watch me be so weak, and not fighting back. I felt a bit dizzy, thinking about it. I let myself slump to the floor.

"Summer?" A voice distantly called out from outside my room.

"Are you alright? Summer? Summer, can you hear me?" The voice echoed.

"I'm coming in now." The voice was so muffled, that I could barely make out what it had said. The door creaked open, and I heard the stifled sound of footsteps rushing to my side.

Then a pair of hands was around me, pulling at my waist. The shock of it made me snap open my eyes in alarm.

"Summer, what the hell happened?"

I screamed and yelled out for help, whilst kicking and trying the pry the hands loose from my waist and struggled to wriggle free from their grasp. All the while, the person was trying to contain me and calm me down. They pinned my hands to the sides. My voice hurt from screaming so loudly and I was tired from crying so much, yet I still fought back. I became aware of another frantic pair of footsteps run into the room, to see what all the commotion was about.

I was in my mother's arms. I turned my head to the other figure. The one I thought was attacking me earlier. It was Manfred. He leant against the door, looking at the floor, with a look of concern and guilt. He looked pretty shocked and shaken up. He didn't look up at all, as I continued to stare at him, whilst my mother stroked my hair and soothed me.

Finally, Manfred got up as quickly as possible and leaped out the room, without giving me a second glance. I looked back down with guilt. I must've really shocked him. He didn't expect his girlfriend to be kicking and screaming at him, thinking he was some kind of attacker. He was probably disgusted with me.

"I t-thought he was _him_…I thought he was gonna kill me."

"Shhh…It's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Your just still shaken up from what happened. He was your friend, and he betrayed your trust and took advantage of your vulnerability. But your safe, Andrew is gone. You don't need to be scared."

Manfred's POV:

It was hard, watching her go through all that. Sure, she got help and everything, and all the support from her family and friends, but she still got nightmares. Where she had to endure the pain and relive the events of that night.

It's bad enough to watch your girlfriend go through all that, but to know that you can't do anything to save her all this pain was just plain torture.

The way she was desperately trying to pry my hands loose from her, how she was kicking and screaming and wriggling free. I had never seen her like that and it shocked me, it scared me.

That night changed her whole life. It changed all our lives. To be betrayed by someone is bad, but to be betrayed by someone you considered a very close friend, is horrible. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't trust any of us anymore.

She didn't really talk much during the first few weeks. She wasn't at school very much and on the rare days she was at school, it was like she was some kind of ghost. She tried to convince everyone she was coping, but I could see right through her weak smiles and attempted positive attitude. She was clearly not coping.

She hated being alone, I figured that out. But she would always be haunted by him. She still thought he was after her.

How much I wished that there were something I could do to make her realise he was long gone. He wasn't coming back. Ever.

**OI YOU!**

**YES YOU!**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**NOW!**

**please? xD xxxx**


	28. What Happened In The Past Stays There

Heey, don't blame me if this is a crappy pointless chapter, I was a zombie writing this!

**Enjoy and Reviewww**

**This chapter is simply rewritten. You haven't missed much so don't worry to those who read the other version of these chapters. I just made it so she wasn't raped.**

ENJOY!

Chapter 28 – What Happened In The Past, Stays In The Past

Summer's POV:

"I can't wait until the prom!"

We were in the schoolyard, in our usual spot. Manfred was leaning against the tree and I was sat in between his legs, leaning into his chest. I had pretty much gotten over what happened with Andrew or Dallas or whoever he was. That was mainly because of therapy. Therapy really helped me to move on, and I knew Andrew wasn't coming back. I had my friends, family and boyfriend to watch my back. I never told anyone this but, I felt kind of sorry for Andrew. It wasn't his fault he was possessed. He didn't deserve to die. I wished I could've saved him.

The only other people there were Olivia, Claudia and Charlie.

"Oh great. Another event to show who's a couple and who's not." Claudia said, pouting.

Everyone looked at her with a look of curiosity and confusion.

"Can't a girl hate prom?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh please!" I exclaimed, "Your practically married to Tancred."

"Tancred?" She asked, confused.

"Don't deny it. You know it's true. You two are al over each other 24/7!"

"Says you!" She replied in her defence, "And no we are not!"

I smiled, and Olivia giggled.

"But you both like each other." Olivia stated.

"As friends." Claudia replied.

"Really? Because I kind of got the impression it was more than that." Olivia cracked up laughing.

"Okay, now that's sorted, who are you going with, Olivia?" I asked, seeing Claudia's distressed look.

Claudia shot me a look of thanks and I smiled back.

Nobody else noticed, but I saw Olivia and Charlie sneak a look to each other.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed, jokily as I laughed.

"What?" Olivia asked as I laughed harder. Claudia and Manfred soon joined in as they got what I was on about.

"Seriously guys, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"I didn't know you and Charlie were dating." I replied, making them both blush.

"Control your woman!" Olivia yelled at Manfred, making him pout.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry." I smiled.

Whilst they were all talking about the upcoming prom, Manfred pulled me into a long, passionate kiss.

"Ew, get a room!" Charlie yelled suddenly. They all turned to gape at me and Manfred.

"Don't listen to them babe, they're just jealous" he whispered n my ear, with a cocky grin on his face. I giggled and he whispered some more things into my ear, and Olivia clamped her hands to her ears, and started singing and claiming she couldn't hear us.

I laughed, and buried my face in Manfred's arm, which was wrapped around me protectively. His body was warm and safe.

"How did you convince them to have a prom anyway?" I asked Manfred.

"Hypnotism comes in handy now and then." He replied simply.

"No." we all replied, disbelievingly and yet impressed.

"You are so awesome! No wait, you're hardcore! Scrap that you are pengalicious baby!" Olivia yelled.

"Calm down!" He replied, laughing.

I smiled. A few months ago, if you told me that I would be going out with the most powerful guy and hottest guy in this school, I would never have believed you in a million years. And yet here I am.

**Yeooo!**

**Please Review, only one chapter to gooo.**


	29. The Prom ise

OKAYYY GUYS. Here it is. The moment you've aaaall been waiting for… I think.

**THE LAST CHAPTER BABY!**

Enjoy! Chapter 29 – The Prom-ise

(Months afterwards)

I slid another grip pin in my hair to finish the hairstyle off. I got up, to reveal my new blue dress, which came up to above my knees. I slipped on my black high heels and earrings, necklace and a bracelet. I looked back towards Olivia. She was wearing a short lavender dress and was still styling her hair. I had put my hair in soft curls for tonight.

Just then, Claudia had walked in, with her hair in a messy, attractive bun and wearing a light pink dress. Olivia and Claudia were at my house to get ready for the school prom. This was the first year they were having a prom and it was for all years too. It was an end of year prom and after this there, we would break up for the summer holidays.

Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel only agreed to the prom because my amazing boyfriend hypnotized them. It was quite funny to see them acting so happy and it almost seemed like they were high on drugs or something.

Olivia was going to the prom with Charlie. They had just started going out a few weeks ago, it was so sweet. Claudia was going with Tancred. They weren't going out, but I could sense that they both liked each other. And as for me, I was going with Manfred, naturally.

The guys were downstairs waiting in the living room, no doubt being harassed by my mother and sister. Finally, we were ready and we walked carefully downstairs, cautious not to trip over or anything. The three boys looked glad to see us, and we headed out the door, with Manfred and me last to get out the house. He stopped just outside the door and kissed me.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said smiling.

"Not so bad yourself." I replied, giggling.

"Hey, once you two lovebirds are done, we need to get to this party!" Olivia yelled.

Manfred was the one driving us to Bloor's Academy, where the prom was being held.

We arrived at the party, and could already hear the music blaring out and the whole building was brightly lit up. A lot of other students were arriving now too, squealing with excitement.

Once we finally got in, we were faced with a room full of dancing students, and even some of the teachers were dancing.

We all danced with each other. After that, Manfred pulled me outside to the gazebos to be alone. We danced to a slow song in the beautifully decorated gazebo.

"You know I love you, right?" Manfred whispered in my ear.

"Of course. And I love you too." I replied.

"And I'd do anything for you." Manfred continued, "You've changed me. I'm a better person because of you. The world is a better place because you're in it."

I nodded, as Manfred smiled down on me.

"From the first day I saw you, I felt something different. You had some kind of hold on me, and I just wanted to spend more time with you, with brings us back to why I gave you all those detentions." He admitted as I laughed.

"You know, I don't think I could've gotten through all of this without your support. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

He pulled me into a long, soft kiss. We danced the rest of the song, before Manfred took me to the old oak tree where we usually hang out at school.

We sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree.

"You know, I've been thinking, what has your dad said about us." I asked curiously.

He paused and stared at me, raising his eyebrows before answering the question.

"That you're toxic, and you'll ruin my life." He admitted.

"Well now that's reassuring." I replied sarcastically.

I giggled nervously, and he must have noticed the uneasiness in my voice because he then lifted my chin with his fingers and gazed into my eyes.

"Just because he said it doesn't mean it's true. In fact you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the most important person in my life right now."

He pulled me into another kiss. He held me for ages, and we sat in our embrace for a long time, and I wished we could stay there forever. Right now, things were perfect. My life, my schoolwork, my friends, my family and my relationship with my boyfriend. They were all perfect and I didn't regret any of it. I had mostly moved on from the event, but I couldn't have done it without support from my therapist, family, friends and my boyfriend.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful?" Manfred asked, kissing my neck.

"Yes."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes." I replied again, "And I absolutely love you too."

Another slow song came on.

"Come on!" I laughed.

I pulled Manfred back to the gazebo. We danced to the song, without taking our eyes of each other.

I knew I was very lucky to have someone like Manfred in my life, let alone as my boyfriend and I knew I wanted to be with him forever. After everything we've been through, we've come out stronger in the end and we're finally together. We're finally happy.

The End

**WOOP! I've finished my first fanfic!**

**Hope you liked it :D**

Cuz it's the last chapteeeeeeeer, innocent face I mean you know you love me and aaaaaaall, PLEASE REVIEW!

…**Or giant dogs live in this chapter and they will eat you! :**


	30. Author's Notice

**A/N**

**Sequel to The New Girl At Bloors**

Hellooooo again. I really hoped you liked that story because it's the very first story I've ever actually COMPLETED! (Reeaaaally proud of myself here) hahahaha

Anyways, I would just like to say that I have planned a sequel for this fanfiction, it's gonna be full of drama, but I can't tell you. I'm not even gonna tell you what the sequel is even called…..okaaay it's called 'Love Lost'

I made a promo for the sequel, using just my phone. (Imagine how many sleepless nights I had and how difficult it was to make cuz my phone is reaaaly annoying).

Here's the link:

.com/watch?v=aUwFqGySSjo

So hope you enjoyed it and all will be revealed. P.s. sorry about the bad quality. It's my first video on Youtube. Cut me some slack xD

Yeah, I knooow, I should probably just stick to writing than filmography, but in my denfense, I did most of this on my phone and it looked in good quality there so ha. And I only discovered Windows Movie Maker literally at the last minute. :D

Also, I won't be starting to write this story anytime soon (because I really need to update my other fanfiction stories)….unless I can get at least 30 reviews on this fanfiction.

MWHAHAAH I AM SOO EVIL BUT YOU LIKE IT ;)

Thank You all very much for all you support couldn't do it without you :D

_x x x x x x x x x _


End file.
